Un destino distinto
by kimikofics
Summary: No lo aceptaba, le parecía inconseguible eso no estaba destinado para ellos. Y ella lucharia para tener "Un destino distinto" aunque eso signifique que en el proceso tenga que sacrificarse. Todo vale si puede ayudarlos hasta su existencia. Ok no lo haré más larga sólo diré que está basado desde la copa de región Sinnoh pues fue en esa época que se me ocurrió el fic. Ahh estarán
1. Chapter 1

_Kombawa a tod s!_

 _Kimiko aquí presente otra vez como dije antes voy a volver a subir este fic y aquí me tienen. Jeje para lo que no me conocen les comento que esté es el primer fanfic que hago de pokemon y como habrán leído en la descripción es una locura que se me ocurrió a raíz de un sueño_

 __nao: espero que esta vez sí lo subas completo_

 __kim: (me golpeó la cabeza con la mano) ya cállate!.. para el que no se acuerda .ella es Naomi y esta vez sí lo haré además que ya está hecho sólo lo adapté de lo FEO que lo hice antes a a ahora_

 __nao: ok! Después de tanto discurso acá les dejamos el 1er capítulo (dando un Jiro y sonriendo coquetamente)_

 __kim: porque hace eso (suspiro) ok aclaración: Pokémon no me pertenece, sino a Satoshi Tajiri. Pero el personaje de la chica misteriosa (la que está en la portada) y este fanfic si._

 _Ahh cuando vean esto *...* entre las oraciones son los pensamientos de los personajes_

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 1_**

Era un dia muy festivo para todos, otro torneo, otro campeón. Pero esa chica en particular estaba mas emocionada que ninguno, hasta se podria decir que ella era una de las finalistas, pero no, ella solo era una espectadora, una más del montón.

De tanto correr ya se encontraba ajitada su cabello negro y ondulado hasta la cintura se encontraba medio despeinado pero no le importaba. Solo sabia que quería llegar y cuando finalmente lo tuvo delante sullo sus ojos verdes asulados se abrieron de par en par del asombro, pues era su primera vez allí y jamás se imagino que el estadio seria tan grande

_lo..logramos -mirando de reojo a su mochila naranja con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-

Suspira y se dirige hacia dentro donde nuevamente queda totalmente admirada de lo hermoso que era el lugar, tanto fue su gusto que se lo quedo mirando un rato. Hasta que escucha una voz por los altavoces que la despabila.

_último aviso a todos ya esta por comenzar la batalla final, asi que ya vallan sentándose en sus lugares

En ese momento la chica se despabila y se va corriendo hasta llegar a su asiento

_o no! ¿cuánto tiempo me quede? Mejor me voy a mi asiento -lo busca- umm es verdad estoy en las primeras filas -y cuando llega se sentía, se relaja- realmente es como un sueño

Lo mira detalladamente y aún no lo creía, entonces se pellizca y finalmente al sentir el dolor se queja pero con una sonrisa,e n ese momento se podría decir que era muy feliz. Aunque no todo podía darle alegría, menos después de que escucha unas voces que le hacen causar un gran escalofrío y levantar las cejas.

_tenemos que apollarlo con muchísimas porras

_jaja si

La chica se arma de valor y despacio se da vuelta pará comprobar sus sospechas quedando boquiabierta.

_¿no puede ser? Porque me tiene que pasar esto a mí? -asustada-

_*esto es realmente muy peligroso.. no se si puedo estar tan cerca de ellos, aunque pensándolo bien no me vieron, ni saben de..* -piensa alterara mientras se agarra de la cabeza-

Eso ocasiona que algunos la miren preguntandose que le pasaba. Así que decide calmarse y mirar nuevamente dándose cuenta que solo los separa cinco asientos haciendo que pegue un pequeño chirrido

Pero antes de que se alterara devuelta escucha una voz prominente del estadio

_bueno perdón por la espera pero ahora va a empesar la batalla final para saber quien ganara la copa de la región Sinnoh y ahora presentaremos a los finalistas ellos son: Ash ketchum

En ese instante aparece un chico de cabello negro empinado hacia los costados, de ojos marrones, del cual vestía un pantalón largo de color azul con una camisa mangas cortas negra,amarilla y blanca zapatillas rojas y negras y una gorra roja con negro y un poco de azul

_contra Paul

Aparase un chico de cabello morado casi asta los hombros en peinado hacia abajo, de ojos negros, del cual vestía una remera azul marino,campera negra y violeta con pantalón largo de color gris y zapatillas violetas con un poco de negro

_bueno hora de comenzar la batalla

La chica no podría estar más feliz, de repente se le había olvidado los nervios y no pudo evitar jimotear unas lágrimas por la emoción

_por fin te conosco! y encima te vere en batalla

Quedó concentrándose en mirar la batalla y a ese chico que de hace mucho tiempo anhelaba conocer. Pero fue tanto su anelo que no se había dado cuenta que lo dijo un poco en vos alta y que cierto chico la había escuchado. Más concretamente el de piel morena, ojos achinados, cabello marrón empinado hacia arriba y vestido con una remera con cuello color verde debajo de un chaleco color naranja con marron, del cual a este lo lleva abierto. En la parte de abajo lleva un pantalón de color gris con una raya negra a la altura de las rodillas y un par de zapatillas de color azul con pequeños detalles con blanco. Justo el que ella no quería que escuchará

_intrigado- *¿por que dijo eso? y por que la siento familiar a alguien a caso la conosere? Pero en ese caso será posible que esas palabras y emosion allan sido para Ash?* -piensa intrigado- ¿pero no, no es posible o si? -saliendo de sus pensamientos-

_dijiste algo Brock? -le dice la chica de ojos azules y cabello largo de color negro que estaba junto a él muy intrigada-

_la mira- no nada Dawn

_ahhh bueno entonces -mira a un piplud, buneary y aun pachirisu- vamos a seguir animando a Ash -vestida de porrista y con 2 porras en la manos-

_piplu

_buneary

_pachirisu

La vatalla estaba de lo mas interesante aunque era de esperarse de los entrenadores ya que eran los finalistas. Pero la verdad Brock no le estaba prestando mucha atención que digamos ya que cada tanto se volteaba a ver a esa chica que miraba tan emocionada la vatalla

_*¿Conosera a Praul o quizás a Ash? Pero nunca la menciono aunque con lo despistado que es

El moreno realmente no entendía nada pero podía asegurar que era la primera vez que veía a alguien tan nerviosa pero al mismo tiempo concentrada con tanta felicidad con tan solo mirar una vatalla como si no existiera nada más. Eso se notaba porqué si no de segura ya se habria dado cuenta que el cada tanto la miraba mas intrigado, aunque Dawn tampoco se habia dado cuenta o eso creia hasta que escucho su vos pero esta ves dirigiéndose hacia el:

_en cerio Brock que te pasá? estas muy distraido -preocupada-

_nada

_seguro?

_si mejor miremos la vatalla que ya no falta mucho para que termine -viendo que a cada uno le quedaba tan solo un pokemon-

_esta bien -se larga animar devuelta a ash-

_suspira y piensa- *safe de suerte, mejor miro la batalla*

Esa chica ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que la observaban. Ella se encontraba en su mundo y con una sonrisa mira un pokemon q estaba en una mochila color naranja.

_¿es genial no lo crees?

El pokemon solo asiente porque habia prometido no hacer ruido y no salir de la mochila así que apenas se asomaba para poder ver. Mientras la chica simulaba tener la mochila en sus brazos aunque en realidad lo tenía a él.

_muy genial -le sonrrie y despues vuelve a mirar la vatalla-

En la vatalla como recordaran a cada uno le quedaba un pokemon ash estaba usando a su pikachu y paul estaba usando a su froslas:

_pikachu usa impactrueno con todo tu potencial! -dice el pelinegro-

_pika -obedece-

_froslass contra ataca con un imper rayo! -dice el pelimorado-

_fros -tambien obedece-

Los dos pokemon lansaron sus ataques de los Pokemon causaron una gran explosión muy grande tal que no se podia ver nada. Ninguno de los entrenadores podía ver nada, ambos intentaron llamar a sus pokemones pero ninguno contestaba, entonces cada entrenador seso. Así esperaron a que el humo se dispersarse y al pasar unos dos minutos aproximadamente se empesaron a ver las siluetas de los pokemones uno tirado y el otro casi pero no se sabia bien cual era porque aun el umo no se habia despejado del todo. No paso mucho tiempo para verlos y distinguir al que seguia en pie y fue cuando entonces se escucho la vos de la locutora

_el pokemon es Pikachu! -con una sonrisa apunta con una mano a Ash- ACÁ TENEMOS AL NUEVO GANADOR DE LA LIGA SINNOH ASH KETCHUM DE PUEBLO PALETA!

_no puede ser GANAMOS! -se va corriendo y abrasa a pikachu-

_con los ojos bien abiertos- no puedo creer esto -suspira- aunque tengo que admitirlo a pesar de que seamos muy distintos fue una gran batalla

Después de eso camina hacía donde Ash y cerio le extiende la mano

_por fin me has probado que eres un dignó rival!

_solo diré que fue una de las mejores vatallas que viví -le da la mano con una sonrisa-

En ese momento se sintió el gran grito de la gente cosa que emocionó a los entrenadores aunque se noto más en Ash que en Paul.

La chica se encontraba muy feliz tanto que parecía ella la que había ganado, cosa que noto sierto moreno que la miraba aún más desconcertado

_*sabia que eras el mejor pero jamás me imaginé ver una vatalla tan sorprendente* -piensa muy emocionada a tal punto que unas lagrimas se asomaron en sus ojos verde agua- SABIA QUE GANARIAS! REALMENTE ERES EL MEJOR! -dice olvidado que no podía gritar-

_ *entonces si era para ash!* -piensa muy sorprendido el ojimarron-

_BIEN HECHO ASH SABIA QUE LO LOGRARIAS! -levantando la mano hacia arriba-

_Dawn por que gritas? -sale de sus pensamientos y mira a la pelinegra-

_no es obvio? porque gano -dice la porrista-

_ahhh y si mejor en vez de gritar y aturdirme lo vamos a felicitar a los camerinos?

_uu perdón y si vamos

La ojiazul guarda a sus pokemones, exceptuando a su piplup ya que este se acomoda en su cabeza. Y en ese proceso Brock se fija se fija si se encontraba la chica asombrandole ya que el el lugar se encontraba vacío. Una vez listos se dirigen a los camerinos a felicitar a su amigo y compañero de viaje.

_*no esta...pero cuándo se fue?* -piensa desconcertado-

_brock?

Estaba tan en si que no la escucha haciendo que Dawn se cansé y le grité

_BROCK!

_ehh -se despabila- pero que pasa Dawn por que me gritas?

_porque vos no me contestas! -exasperada-

_ahhh perdón

_bueno vas a venir? -seria-

_si

Despues de eso si se van

Inconcientemente la chica ya se encontraba afuera del camerino se encontraba dando vueltas en circulos muy indecisa por no saber si tocar la puerta y entrar

_podria decir que soy una fanática *pero...* -triste-

El pokemon se da cuenta que su dueña se sentía mal y salir lo suficiente de su mochila para abrazarla desde la espalda. Ella se da cuenta y da vuelta su mochila y lo abraza tambien. Pero su momento no duro mucho tiempo porque reconoce unas voces que se acercaban a ellos

_vamos Brock ya nos hemos detenido un montón!

_no fueron tantas veces! y además no entiendo porque tenemos que correr dawn! -dice agitado el moreno-

_acaso no entiendes? -enarcando una seja- ahora que gano muchos van a querer venir a verlo y es por eso que tenemos que ir primero porque después será la ceremonia

_bueno esta bien

Mientras la chica estaba desesperada, hasta que hasta q ve una maseta con una planta bastante grande y decide esconderse detrás de esta

_ojala no me vean

En ese momento ve como Brock y Danwn llegan y estaban apunto de pasar la ojiverde casi se resbala conllevando que haga ruido ya que era un lugar muy pequeño e incómodo

_que fue eso? - el criador pokemon se da media buelta para ver-

_*hay no me descubrio* -piensa asustada la chica-

_que fue que? -con la mano en la perilla-

_acaso vos no escuchaste nada?

_se da vuelta- la verdad no porque pasa algo?

_no nada mejor entremos *que acaso me lo imajine* -susurra y piensa-

_bueno -la ojiazul se vuelve a dar buelta y habre la puerta-

Después de eso deciden finalmente entrar y una vez cerrada la puerta, con un suspiro de alivio la ojiverde sale de su escondite

_safe por un pelo o mejor dicho safamos por un pelo -mira a su mochila- aunque a vos te podia haber ocultado entre mis piernas... ya veremos como haremos, pero por ahora mejor no nos arriesgemos

Se apoya y se recusta en la pared. El pokemon aprovecha para salir un poco más de la mochila y ponerse arriba de sus piernas para darle ánimos, pero este estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que ni cuenta se había dado.

Mientras tanto adentro de los camerinos se encontraba Ash no daba más con su alegría, estaba realmente muy emosionado por su gran victoria pero no solo por haber ganado la copa sino también por haber vencido a uno sus grandes rivales

_lo logramos pikachu! -con una sonrisa- ganamos la copa y ademas por fin vencimos a Paúl! -lo lebanta hacia arriba y empiesa a girar-

_pika -contento-

En ese intante habren la puerta Brock y Dawn que al encontrarse con esa escena no pueden evitar sonreír.

_te felisito ash! -le dice concon una sonrrisa la coordinadora pokemon-

_por fin lo lograste amigo -le dice con una sonrisa el moreno-

Al escucharlos el entrenador pokemon se detiene y les sonrie

_gracias chicos!

Despues de eso se quedaron hablando hasta que les avisan a Ash que va a empesar la ceremonia. Y Brock y Dawn deciden que es hora de volver a las gradas, dirigiéndose así hacia la puerta

La chica estaba en la misma posición aún mirando hacia la nada y pensando que haría. Hasta que escucha el ruido de la serradura haciendo que se levanté de un solo tiró

_o no! ¿cuanto tiempo estuve? Mejor me voy

Decide agarrar a su pokemon y lo meterlo otra vez en su mochila e irse corriendo. Pero no fue suficiente ya que justo cuando se alejaba la puerta ya se encontraba habierta haciendo que el moreno alcanzará a ver su silueta irse a lo lejos.

_*podria ser ella?* -piensa mientras se dirige hacia las gradas-

Una vez allí se sientan. Pero no puede pasar por sapersivido que la otra vez en su lugar desconcertadolo bastante

_*habra sido ella? acaso habra ido a ver a Ash? pero si fuera así porque?* Quizás sea por lo que dijo Dawn

_que dije?

_la mira *lo dije en voz alta* bu.. bueno

Son interrumpidos por la voz de la locutora.

_bien aquí regresamos! -con una sonrisa- bueno aca tenemos a los entrenadores

En ese momento todos los entrenadores dirijidos por Ash a la cabeza y los lleva al sentro del estadio. Y cuando se detienen la locutora apunta a Ash con una sonrisa.

_bueno ahora el momento que todos esperaban la entrega del trofeo al nuevo ganador de la liga sinnoh Ash Ketchum -ajita la mano- ven aquí a recibir tu trofeo

El susodicho va hacia un escenario que tenia un escalon con el el nº 1 en él y se sube. La locutora levanta la mano en forma de puño y dice efusivamente:

_y ahora para entregarlo quien no mejor para entregarlo que la mismísima Cinthya

Aparece con el trofeo y sonriendo una chica de pelo rubio y largo asta la cola de ojos celeste toda vestida de negro con unas colitas que parecen orejas y con un trofeo.

_hola a todos me alegra que me hallan invitado para este momento

El público no puede evitar emocionarce y empieza a gritarle cosas como:

_uuu cinthya! te amamos Cinthya!

_gracias, gracias a todos! -saludando con una mano y sonrriendo-

_*no puedo creerlo es cinthya, jamas me imaginé que la volveria a ver aca* -piensa el nuevo ganador sorprendido-

_deja de saludar para mirarlo a Ash- pero estamos aca no para verme ami sino para ver al nuevo ganador de la liga Sinnoh -en ese instante se acerca a ash, le sonrie y le entrega el trofeo- te felicito lo hiciste muy bien! -se acerca un poco más y le susurra- te dije que llegarias lejos -le entrega la copa-

_gracias -le sonrie, le recibe el trofeo, da un giro de triunfo y la copa- por fin tengo el trofeo de la liga sinnoh!

Pikachu también emocionado salta del hombro de Ash y levanta una de sus manitos con el gesto de victoria con sus dedos

_pipikachu!

En ese el publico les da una ola de gritos a ambos

Despues de eso termina la ceremonia, ash decide dirigirse al camerino para ir a buscar sus cosas. Y el público decide irse

_vamos a buscar a Ash -saca la pokebola de su piplup y lo mira- hay mucha gente así que mejor vení a dentro..te prometo que será sólo unos momentos

El pokemon en forma de pingüino la mira medio inseguro pero accede. La pelinegra lo mete, mira a Brock y enarca una ceja al encontrarlo distraido y mirando a cierto punto haciéndola enarcar una ceja.

_ *otra ves se fue y yo no me di cuenta* -piensa sorprendido el moreno-

_BROCK

_ee? Que pasa Dawn?

_otra vez te distraiste! ¿Me queres decir que te pasa?

_ya te dije nada!

_ si no me lo quieres decir, no me digas -exasperada- pero no mientas! Tu no eres de estar así de distraido!

_piensa asombrado- *que tanto me distrae?* no te estoy mintiendo en cerio

_revoleando sus ojos azules- ummm si si claro como no -se va caminando- mejor vámonos

Brock decide no decir nada y va tras ella.

La chica se encontraba en la puerta de la salida de adentro del estadio, había decidido que era mejor no verlo. O por lo menos no de cerca, tal vez lo seguiría a la distancia pensaba tristemente. Con un suspiro agarra la perilla de la puerta para abrirla, pero se detiene al sentir como su pokemon la agarra del hombro, entonces la suelta y lo toca mientras agacha la cabeza

_sabes que yo también quiero, pero sabes como yo que es mejor que no nos vean, porque no se si podremos hacerlo y no podemos fallar

El pokemon entiende y tristemente la abraza desde atrás el cuello y vuelve a meterse en la mochila. La pelinegra entiende, le agradece y nuevamente agarra la perilla para dirigirse afuera

_vamos a un costado y después supongo que lo seguiremos

Efectivamente se encamina a un costado, se sienta y pone la mochila en su regazo a esperarlos

Brock y Dawn ya se encontraban en los camerinos con Ash muy emocionados por el muchacho

_no puedo creer que cinthya te allá dado el trofeo -mirándolo emocionada la ojiazul-

_ni yo, jamás me imaginé que la volvería ver, ni menos entregandome la copa.-dice el dueño de pikachu-

_aunque también podría decirse que era de esperarse siendo ella una de las mejores entrenadoras

_si la verdad, aunque eso no será por mucho tiempo ya que pronto lo seré yo -apuntandose con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-

_jaja ya sientes que puedas luchar -dice Dawn-

_ por supuesto! -mira a pikachu- ¿no es así pikachu?

_pipikapi -le sonrie el pokemon-

_bueno ¿y si mejor nos bamos?

Ambos le ascienten y se ban a la salida, cuando finalmente se encuentran afuera un monton de gente empieza a rodearlos, va mejor dicho a Ash porque cuando menos se dieron cuenta Brock y Dawn salieron expulsados y y cayeron al piso

_parece que ash tiene muchos fans ahora -levantandoce el moreno-

_si pero expulsándonos así eso no me parece -se levanta muy enojada-

_a mí tampoco -levanta los hombros- pero que le vamos a hacer

_oo ya veras lo que vamos…mejor dicho voy a hacer! -enojada se va a donde esta Ash y los fans-

_espera dawn -va tras de ella- *que chica tan impulsiva es*

La chica aún se encontraba sentada y al verlos empieza a levantarse pero se queda impactada al ver semejante escena

_parece que se hizo muy famoso -mira a su pokemon- y eso que solo es el comienzo

El pokemon solo afirma con la cabeza, está suspira y le ordena q se meta debuelta a su mochila. Este le hace caso y ella se la acomoda.

_bueno mejor nos vamos adelantando

Estaba apunto de irse cuando distingue a lo lejos a un par de chicos caminando a la multitud de personas, en especial la chica que iba como una fiera.

_ee? Acaso ellos no estaban con el?

Cuando el moreno llega la ojiazul ya se encontraba metiéndose entre la gente hasta llegar a donde se encontraba Ash y quedar ella también en el centro. Impidiendo así poder detenerla. Ya que está en el centro de la multitud

_¿ustedes que se creen para expúlsame así ee?

Todos la quedan mirando pero de un momento a otro un par de chicos se atreven a encarar la y destacar de todo los fanáticos

_soli vinimos a felicitar a ash -dice ceria una chica-

_y a que nos muestre unos ataques! -acota un chico-

_y soló por eso se creén el derecho de tratar a la gente así? ¿O que se creen que son?

_lo dice una don nadie -dicen ambos a la vez- mejor correte que no es contigo con quien queremos hablar

Indignada la pelinegra agarra una pokebola pero antes de que pudiera sacar a su pokemon el ojimarron la agarra del brazo

_¿que creés haces? -lo mira más irritada-

_intentando que no hagas una locura dawn! Porque sabes que lo es no? -aun teniendola del brazo-

Al escuchar el nombre de la peliazul todos la miran impactados como si hubieran visto un fantasma y la empezaron a mirar más detalladamente en especial el par de chicos que la habían encarado

_¿di.. dijiste DAWN? -dicen ambos a la vez-

_asi me llamó -los mira sin entender- ¿pero y eso que?

_ohh no, -la miran más detenidamente- como no me di cuenta, pero que vergüenza -agachan la cabeza- lo sentimos

Ash y Dawn no podían dejar de mirarlos extrañados. En especial la ojiazul ya que a sólo unos minutos le estaban exigiendo que se marchara y ahora no pasaban de murmurar y disculparse

_tiene que ser -murmura la chica y mira a Dawn- ¿por casualidad eres la misma Dawn que gano la copa liston?

_ehh? -cada vez la ojiazul entendía menos-

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

 _Kim: bueno espero que les allá gustado el capítuloN_

 _ao: se habrán dado cuenta que es medio rara_

 _Kim: no era necesario decir eso_

 _Nao: si, es verdad es súper rara más viniendo de vos que te gusta lo cursi más q el misterio_

 _Kim: ahh mejor me voy nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, si quieren o/y pueden dejar sus revierw_

 _Bye bye_


	2. Chapter 2

_Kombawa a todos! :)_

 _Gommen por tardar es que la facu me mantiene ocupada, más en esta época :'(_

 __nao: y aquí vamos con el mismo cuento si este está completo -.-_

 __kim: esa no es la cuestión es que no llegó con los arreglos y no quiero subir cualquier cosa_

 __nao: por lo menos es largo ~.~_

 __kim: eres una... huy mejor vamos mejor con los agradecimientos_

 _Les agradezco a todos los q lo leen y agregan a su favorito_

 __nao: ok! Acá les dejamos el 2do capítulo (dando un jiro y sonriendo coquetamente)_

 __kim: porque hace eso (suspiro) ok aclaración: Pokémon no me pertenece, sino a Satoshi Tajiri. Pero el personaje de la chica misteriosa (la que está en la portada) y este fanfic si._

 _Ahh cuando vean esto *...* entre las oraciones son los pensamientos de los personajes_

* * *

 _**Capítulo 2**_

Aún desconcertados por la situación la pelinegra decide responder a su pregunta

_lo soy pero que...

_hay que idiota -se quejan al mismo tiempo-

_¿ehh? -enarca una ceja-

_no..no lo malentiendas era a mí a quien.. es que yo no te reconocí y te dije -le balbucea nervioso el chico-

_si yo tampoco -la mira de reojo nerviosa- seguro es por la ropa.. además quien diría que te encontraría acá

Es que Dawn para los concursos llevaba un vestido pomposo rosado, pero cuando iba de viaje usaba un atuendo distinto compuesto por una hermosa blusa negra, falda rosada con una bufanda roja atada en el cuello q combinaban perfectos con unas botas de color rosado al igual que su falda y un gorro blanco con una figura de una Poké Ball en líneas rosadas junto a unos inseparables broches amarillos en el cabello

_ahh! -gritan al mismo tiempo- así no puedo decirme tu fan!

_fan? -gritan al mismo tiempo Ash y Dawn-

_yo? ¿Desde cuándo?-dice sorprendida la pelinegra-

_ambos chicos le sonríen- desde la copa -se apuntan- yo soy uno/a por ejemplo

En ese instante la misma chica agarra de las manos a la ojiazul, provocando que Ash la suelte y que su pokebola se le caiga ya que está empieza a zamarreárle los brasos

_*ohh no mi pokebola* -piensa, soprendida y preocupada-

_perdon, perdón, mil veces perdón de verás que no te conocimos con esta ropa

_ni yo pero e de reconocer -la mira levemente sonrojado- que está también te queda muy bien

Tanto en la cara de Ash como Dawn se notaba la incertidumbre por el cambio tan rápido de opinión de ambos chicos, de hecho de todos los que estaban a su alrededor porque ya no atacaban a la ojiazul sino que la miraban entré asombrados y susurros

_*eso si es un cambio de opinión* -piensa cansada de la situación la coordinadora- claro los perdono... pero ¿podrías soltarme que me estás haciendo mal? -safandose-

La chica la suelta con una nueva disculpa de ambos y esta solo le sonríe e intenta irse a buscar su pokebola pero los fan no la deja. Y desesperada va donde el entrenador y le susurra.

_ y ahora q hacemos Ash?

_la mira de reojo y también le susurra- ¿y a mi que me decís? Yo crei que venías a ayudarme no a empeorar todo!

* * *

Brock aún intentaba saber que estaba pasando con sus amigos pues con toda esa multitud no veía nada. Ya estaba por rendirse e ir a esperarlos a un costado cuando ve una chocar contra su pie.

_ehh? -la agarra- *Dawn no habría...* no que cosas pienso -niega con la cabeza- ¿no sería capas o si? -guarda la pokebola en su bolsillo- *pero mejor prevenir que lamentar* -piensa mientras empieza a empujar para poder entrar entrar- permiso déjenme pasar!

* * *

La chica vestida de hermosa blusa blanca con un moño negro y pollera corta lila con faja ajustada hasta debajo de los pechos con detalles negros, un moñito blanco que combinaban perfectos con sus medias blancas que le llegaban cinco dedos arriba de la rodilla con un moño fino lila en el borde junto con unos zapatillas lilas con blancas y un gorro tambien lila pero con detalles negros. Nota que todo iba de mal en peora y que esto se venía para rato, la chica cansada de la situación decide ayudarlos.

_no tengo tiempo para esto! -se para y con una mano apunta hacia la derecha- ¡MIREN ES CINTHYA!

En ese instante todos los fanáticos miran en dirección a donde provenía la voz y eufóricos empiezan a gritar.

_¿¡DONDE!? ¿¡DONDE!?

_¡por allá! -aún apuntando hacia la derecha- ´

Al segundo que dijo eso todos se van corriendo dejando al ojimarron, la ojiazul y al moreno en el piso. Los dos primeros porque caen aliviados al suelo de rodillas al ver como al fin los dejaban y el último porque estaba entré el medio de toda la gente y cuando todos se van no le da tiempo para salir callendose.

_suspira- creo que con esto basta ahora si en cualquier momento arrancan -se da media vuelta y se dirige hacia el bosque ahí nos ocultaremos y veremos que hacer

* * *

El moreno sin darle importancia a lo ocurrido se levanta pensativo ya que había reconocido la vos pero al no verla no estaba del todo seguro.

_*esa vos podría ser?* -suspira- ahora no tengo tiempo de pensar en eso

Se dirige a donde estaban sus amigos y no puede evitar acercarse con una leve risa al ver que se encontraban en el piso suspirando

_ por fin se fueron -dicen Ash y Dawn a la vez-

_jaja ¿los cansaron?

_brock! -lo miran-

_el mismo! -en forma irónica-

_¡no seas malo! No sabes lo que vivimos -dice Dawn angustiada-

_es cierto no sabes los bipolares que eran esa gente -suspira Ash-

_jajaja esta bien -le sonrie- mejor levántense y vámonos

_si -se levantan-

_ahh -recuerda y le da la pokebola a la ojiazul- toma Dawn

_mi pliplup -agarra la pokebola y la apolla en una de sus mejillas con una sonrisa- estas bien

_ ¿lo guardaste? -enarcando una seja-

_bueno es que al salir del torneo había mucha gente y queríamos llegar antes que lo demás a saludarte...y tenía miedo de perderlo

_ja e igual lo perdiste por impulsiva -se burla Ash-

_jaja es verdad -tambien riendose el moreno-

Dawn junta las sejas y mirando para otro lado saca a su pliplup, le ordena que se suba a su cabeza y mira a sus amigos.

_mejor vámonos -se va-

Ambos chicos ascienten y se trás ella.

* * *

Ya en la entrada del bosque la chica miraba para todos lados como buscando algo

_¿cuál sería el mejor lugar para esconderse?

Todo esto ella lo hacía sin darse cuenta que estaba siendo observada a lo lejos por un chico moreno que cada vez estaba más intrigado por ella

_* ¿acaso podría ser... ? *

El moreno estaba tan concentrado que no se había dado cuenta que el entrenador pokemon lo estaba llamando hace ya unos minutos, sólo hasta que lo llamó a los gritos fue que les prestó atención

_BROCK!

_¿¡que... que pasa!? -desconcertado-

_hace varios minutos te estoy llamando y vos nada ¿en que pensás?

En eso Dawn le pone un brazo en el hombro negando con la cabeza.

_no te gastes estuvo así todo el día

_bueno ahora uno no puede pensar un poquito -reboleando los ojos-

_¡UN POQUITO! ¿Me estas cargando no? -dice asombrada y medio enojada la coordinadora-

_bueno mejor diganme ¿que era lo que querían? -poniendo una mano detrás de la cabeza el moreno-

_si mejor -dijo ash- estaba diciendo que ahora que ya termino todo yo planeo ir a mi casa a enseñar mi trofeo

_otra pesa para tu mamá -le dice el moreno con gracia recordando el torneo de las islas naranja-

_¿que trofeo? -dice con curiosidad Dawn-

_uno que gané hace un tiempo -mira a Brock- y si jaja quizás -con una media sonrisa- de paso pienso tomar un descanso, hasta el próximo viaje -volviendo al tema-

_yo tambien planeaba hacer lo mismo -dice Dawn-

_¿y eso es todo? Ya me lo imaginaba.. creí que..

_tu no nos dijiste que es lo que vas hacer! -dicen al mismo tiempo la ojiazul y el ojimarron-

_ahh -levanta los hombros- yo planeaba ir también para mi casa para ver como están mis hermanos y mis padres que digamos no son muy confiables *ojalá que está ves no le allan hecho nada al gimnasio*

Tanto el entrenador como la coordinadora ascienten. Sin más nada que aclarar se ponen de nuevo en marcha.

Ya todo parecía tranquilo hasta que Brock se detiene en seco al ver nuevamente la silueta de la chica y al minuto siguiente comience a correr a su alcance. Seguido claro de sus amigos que no paraban de llamarlo a los gritos por su repentino cambio

_*no hay duda debe ser ella* -piensa mientras aún corria- ¡ESPERA!

Al escuchar la voz del moreno la chica siente como se le eriza la piel por el susto. Y de inmediato empieza a mirar para todos lados como viendo dónde meterse para perderlo de vista pero de los nervios no encontraba nada y eso la hizo desesperarse.

Así fue hasta que escucho una voz en su cabeza que la hizo entrar e razón

_tranquila que no pasara nada

_¿pero que?.. acaso -mira para todos lados- ¿donde estás? Estás seguro y si...

_por telepatía. Y si, además no te queda otra sólo intenta no revelar nada

_si tu lo dices -suspira y deja que Brock la alcance-

* * *

Brock llega apenas y la toma del hombro provocando que ella se de vuelta y lo mire. Por su parte este una vez que respiro la mira cerio.

_perdona.. Pero quien sos?

_¿ehh? -habré y cierra los ojos un par de veces- ¿eso creo que tendría que preguntártelo yo no crees?

Antes que alguno de los dos dijera algo más fueron interrumpidos por los dos amigos del criador pokemon, que aún lo venían llamando a los gritos causado que al llegar a su lado estuvieran muy agitados.

_¿Brock que te pasa por qué saliste así? -dijeron al mismo tiempo cuando te cobraron el aire-

_con que Brock ehh? -dice la chica-

Ambos amigos miran a la chica medio asombrados pues hasta el momento no se habían dado cuenta de su precencia.

_mira a la chica- si -se da vuelta y mira a los chicos- perdón es que…

_no me digas que tanto alboroto nomás por una chica? -le dice entré abriendo los ojos Dawn mientras la miraba de arriba a abajo- además ¿no te parece un poco chica para vos? -mirando más detalladamente a la chica-

Brock rápidamente se puso nervioso y moviendo las manos empezó a negar todo. Es verdad que le gusta la mayoría de las chicas pero nunca una menor que el.. además esa chica a pesar de ser linda no le provocaba atracción, más bien ni el sabía lo que le provocaba y eso es lo que quería averiguar.

_no! Definitivamente no es lo que piensas

_¿de que hablan? -dice sin entender Ash-

_de Brock y sus alborotós por las chicas! Correr así..

_ahh pero eso es común

_que les digo que no es así!

_entonces dinos porque corriste asi?

En eso momento la chica empieza a simular que todmse para llamar su atención y una vez captada se pone en medio de los tres mientras levanta una mano.

_perdon que los interrumpa.. pero si no me equivoco lo hizo para hablar conmigo.. aunque aún no se el motivo

_enarca una ceja- ehh? Eso es todo y para que?-mira de nuevo al moreno-

_ eso te estaba intentando decir pero tú no me dejabas!

_upp perdón -se esalta y mira a la chica- todavía no nos hemos presentado -le sonrie- yo soy...

_Dawn ya lo se -la interrumpe con una sonrisa-

Los tres la miraron sorprendidos en especial la coordinadora que no pudo evitar preguntarle.

_¿¡có.. cómo lo sabés!?

_bueno -levanta los hombros- muchos saben como se llama la actual ganadora de la copa liston de sinnoh -emocionada- en especial si seguís todo el concurso

_ ah comprendo *que no sea como ellos* -recordando al grupo de fans anterior- así que vos..

Como intuyendo lo que la ojiazul pensaba la chica le sonríe para tranquilizarla dándole a entender que ella no era como ellos, pero que le emocionaba mucho conocerla, provocando que diera varios saltitos por está.

_si lo ví y dejame decirte que me pareciste estupenda y me es un placer poder conocerte

_hay gracias no es para tanto -avergonzada se pone una mano detrás de la cabeza-

_claro que si! A mi -apuntándose- me encantan los concursos y vos lo hiciste deslumbrante

La ojiazul sólo le dió una tímida sonrisa pues no estaba acostumbrada a que la alagarán tanto. Y en eso el criador pokemon aprovechó para interrumpirlas

_perdón que las interrumpa, -mira a la chica- pero entonces ¿Por qué estás aquí? *es mi oportunidad para saber porque estaba así en el estadio*

_bueno -sonrie- es que también me gustan las batallas y es por eso que vine a ver la final -respira profundo y mira un poco nerviosa al actual ganador de la liga sinnoh- dé.. déjame felicitarte Ash, esa vatalla de verás fue asombrosa! -emocionada piensa- *era tal cuál como me contaban*

Como Dawn, Ash tampoco puede evitar sonreír ante las palabras de la chica y agradecido le sonríe de oreja a oreja

_gracias y perdón por no presentarme -rascándose con un dedo la mejilla- aunque ya sabes quién soy, igual -con una sonrisa apunta a su pokemon roedor que estaba en su hombro- el es mi pikachu

_*¿entonces fue por eso?* -la mira cerio- *¿pero entonces porque con Ash se puso nerviosa y con Dawn no?*

_ahh si y el es mi piplup -apunta la coordinadora al pokemon pingüino en su cabeza-

En respuesta ella les sonríe y los saluda a ambos.. pero en especial mira a pikachu y le acaricia la cabeza.

_pikaa -aceptando la caricia-

_eres muy fuerte -deja de acariciarlo y mira a todos pero en especial a Ash- no hay problema, ademas yo fui la que no se precento!

El trío de amigos la mira con los ojos abiertos pues hasta el momento habían olvidado ese pequeño detalle. Haciendo que la miren muy curiosos.

_mucho gusto yo me llamo *supongo que no puedo decir mi verdadero nombre* -piensa- me..me llamo Ayumi -levanta un pulgar de la mano y sonrie- si me llamó Ayumi

Los tres la miran con una gotita en la cabeza y le dedican una media sonrisa.

_parece calmada pero en realidad se emociona mucho -susurra el moreno-

_aja -ascienten Ash y Dawn-

_¿pa..pasa algo? *Ohh no me descubrieron! Pero.. pero.. hay no..*

Antes que pudiera delatarse sola la coordinadora la mira con una sonrisa.

_nada... es muy lindo

_en cerio? Gracias el tuyo también!

_je, dos hermosos nombres para dos hermosas chicas

_jaja si tu lo dices seguro lo es y tu estilo de ropa también es muy lindo

_¿eso crees? pues la tuya también es hermosa -con una sonrisa-

_ayumi: en cerio? Pues gracias.. aunque la tuyo es mas bonita

_para nada!

Asi estuvieron un rato hasta que se rien y se abrazan, llegando a la conclusión que ambas la tenían igual de hermosa.

* * *

Los chicos se pusieron a hablar entre ellos ya que al no entender sobre el tema decidieron no meterse.

_jaja nos dejaron de lado -dije finalmente con gracia el moreno-

_asi parece -sonrie-

El criador pokemon mira al ojimarron y mira a las chicas en especial a la ojiverde

_Ayumi resulto ser muy alegre viste

_dirás con mucha energía -tambien mirandola-

_jaja si es parecida a vos -mirando a Ash-

_ehh -enarca una ceja- ¿eso crees? ¿Acaso así soy? -mirando a Ayumi-

_¿acaso no te habías dado cuenta?

_la realidad no

_junta las cejas- vos tan despistado como siempre verdad

El ojimarron sólo lo mira incrédulo provocando un suspiro en el moreno dejándolo atrás para irse con las chicas. Aunque este al minuto fue detrás de él.

* * *

Las chicas aún se encontraban hablando así que no pudieron notar que los chicos se acercaban. No hasta que el criador llamó a la ojiverde.

_hey ayumi!?

_lo mira intrigada- ¿que pasa Brock?

_pues me preguntaba a dónde te dirigías porque quizás vamos al mismo lado

_cierto! -dice la coordinadora-

_pues *quizás si..* la verdad voy a varios lugares pero mi destino final es Pueblo Paleta *una ayudita no viene mal ¿no?*

Apenas escucharon el lugar ambos chicos abrieron los ojos de par en par y emitieron un simple "¡QUEEEE!" dejando temerosa y intrigada a la ojiverde. Pero antes que pudiera preguntarles algo, llega Ash a su lado y a intervenir en la conversación.

_¿que pasa por que gritan?

_lo mira más nerviosa- *bueno si es con cuidado si puedo* eso es lo que yo quisiera saber -dice ingenuamente- me preguntaron a dónde me dirigía...*el todo por el todo* y yo les contesté que era medio complicado porque voy a varios lugares aún que mi destino final es Pueblo Paleta

Igual que sus amigos el moreno también abre los ojos de par en par y se le escapa un simple "¡QUEEEE!", pero a diferencia de ellos logra decir entre tartamudeos si realmente ella dijo eso lugar.

La ojiverde se felicitaba internamente ya que había logrado el efecto que quería en los chicos, decidió así seguir con su plan, acercándose más a el con "curiosidad".

_¿pero por qué todos relacionan así? Acaso hay algo de malo que valla allá? -moviendo la cabeza a hacia un lado-

En ese instante los tres se calman. Y Ash retoma la palabra mientras se apuntaba con un dedo.

_es que de hay vengo yo!

_*no me digas?* -piensa internamente con ironía- ahh cierto se me olvidó perdón -pone una mano detrás de la cabeza mientras sonreía-

Ante tal gesto incrédulo el trío no puede evitar caerce en en una "clásica caída" como si estuvieran en "un anime" y mirarla con una "gotita" en la cabeza.

Ayumi sastifecha sólo le sonríe y vuelve a pedirle disculpas

_no pasa nada -dice finalmente Brock- ¿pero por casa a que vas allá?

_este...-piensa- es que quiero conocer al Profesor Oak

_es verdad el es muy famoso!-dice el ojimarron-

_eso es cierto...¿pero hasta esta región? -contrarresta la coordinadora dudosa-

_claro que si, estamos hablando de uno de los profesores más reconocidos del mundo! -dice con orgullo la ojiverde-

El entrenador y la coordinadora la miraban con mucho asombro y emoción tanto que se les podía ver los ojos brillando por esta

_bueno la verdad es que era de esperaré del profesor -dice como si nada el criador-

_el es admirable! Y es por eso que quiero conocerlo

_por esa razón ibas hacia bosque no? -dice Brock-

En efecto Ayumi le afirma con la cabeza y que Dawn la mire -entusciasmada, provocando curiosidad en todos. Hasta en la misma chica que está ves tenía genuina curiosidad por saber el entusiasmo de la coordinadora.

_entonces ven con nosotros!

_es verdad nosotros tambien vamos al bosque

Ahora los papeles parecían haberse invertido era Ayumi la que tenía abierto los ojos de par en par por el shock y a la que se le escapaba un simple "¡QUEEEE!". Se le había plantado tanto en la cabeza que esa era la oportunidad para dar un "empujé" a su plan que olvido por completo el detalle de que ella tenía que alejarse.

_dale Ayumi ven con nosotros -insiste Dawn- además es más fácil, ya que Ash es de allí y te podría presentar fácilmente al profesor.

_Dawn tiene razón -contraresta Ash- además cuantos mas seamos mejor -con gran alegría

_ *¡hay yo y mis planes! ¿como salgo de esto ahora?* .

* * *

 _ **Continuará**..._

 _Kim: bueno espero que les allá gustado el capítulo_

 _Nao: sigo diciendo que es rara_

 _Kim: nadie te pregunto_

 _Nao: lo se, pero es verdad y eso que le falta_

 _Kim:no adelantes! En fin mejor me voy nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, si quieren o/y pueden dejar sus revierw_

 _Bye bye_


	3. Chapter 3

Kombawa a todos! :)

Seguramente habrán pensado que no volvería, pero pasaron muchas cosas que me mantuvieron ocupada, más en esta época :'(

_nao: no me quejo xq este tiempo fue una total locura -.-

_kim: Bueno les agradezco a todos los q aún siguen allí leyendo, agregando a su favorito apoyando el fic

_nao: ok! Acá les dejamos el 9no capítulo (dando un jiro y sonriendo coquetamente)

_kim: aun no entiendo porque hace eso (suspiro) ok aclaración: Pokemon pertenece a Satoshi Tajari. Pero este fanfic si.

Ahh recuerden que cuando vean esto *...* entre las oraciones son los pensamientos de los personajes

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 3_**  
Justo antes que comenzará nuevamente a desesperarse escucha la voz que le había hablado la anterior vez, sorprendiéndola ya que esta le alienta a seguir con ellos. Se fija unos segundos para saber si realmente no escuchaban nada y al ver que ninguno cambio su expresión decide contestarle mentalmente.

_¿estas seguro? ¡no quiero arruinar todo!  
_si.. solo anda con cuidado. Además aún no se ocurrió nada no es así. En el proceso puedes ir pensándolo  
_bueno es cierto.. gracias -piensa unos segundos- ¡sabes que ya la tengo!  
_¿ah si? ¿Y cuál es?

La ojiverde estaba apuntó de responderle, cuando de repente escucha un grito que la desconcierta y la despabila.

_AYUMI!  
_¿que? -mira a la coordinadora- ¿Pero que pasa dawn?  
_no contestabas. Pero en fin ¿vas a venir con nosotros?

_*seguramente me quede tildada mucho tiempo* -sonríe- claro.. pero lamentó decir que no creó que sea todo el camino

El trio la miran sorprendidos ya que recordaban perfectamente que ella les había dicho que se dirigía al pueblo de Ash.

_no entiendo. ¿acaso no dijiste que ibas a pueblo paleta! -la cuestiona Dawn-  
_y asi es, pero recuerden que también les dije que antes tengo que ir a otros lugares.

En ese momento los tres recuerdan y afirman con la cabeza

_es verdad lo habías dicho -dice brock-  
_es por eso que solo estaremos juntos en el trayecto del bosque -sonríe- pero esperó que igual podamos disfrutar el tiempo que estemos juntos  
_por supuesto! -dicen los tres muy animados-  
_bueno entonces sigamos -dice el moreno encaminándose otra vez-

Los demás asienten y van tras el. Después todo se torneo tranquilo hasta que el criador decide preguntarle algo a "Ayumi".

_¿ayumi?  
_¿emm? ¿si que pasa Brock?  
_nada. es solo que ahora que lo pienso no, nos as dicho que eres y me lo estaba preguntando  
_¿que soy? -sin entender-  
_si, es decir, coordinadora, entrenadora, criadora, todo eso  
_ahora que lo pienso es verdad no te preguntamos -la mira de reojo la coordinadora-  
_¿en cerio? yo creí que había dicho que era entrenadora -dijo como si nada Ash-  
_eso quisieras -entre cierra los ojos la ojiazul- además ¿quien te lo asegura?  
_lo digo porque es lo mejor, además -la mira desafiante- ¿vino al torneo no?  
_eso no significa nada! -deja de caminar y lo encara- es mejor ser coordinadora

Ya para en ese momento todos se detienen, con la diferencia que Ash lo hace para encarar a Dawn y los otros para observarlos anonadados al ver que otra vez estaban nuevamente discutiendo. Claro que el moreno estaba más acostumbrado y eso lo hizo más fácil a la hora de intervenir.

_entrenador -la encara enojado Ash-  
_ya te e dicho que coordinadora!  
_no es cierto entrenador es mucho mejor!  
_ya vasta los dos! -los separa- no les da vergüenza Ayumi los esta mirando, recuerden que ella los admira, no la decepcionen

Al escuchar eso recuerdan las palabras dichas anteriormente por la chica dicha y como dijo el moreno no pudieron evitar sentirse avergonzados. Aún que esta sólo sonreía de lado mientras enarcaba una ceja

_perdón Ayumi -dicen finalmente a la vez-  
_no tranquilos no pasa nada *¿soy yo o Brock me utilizo para calmarlos?*  
_bueno -suspira el moreno- ¿ahora si ayumi podrías decirnos?  
_si claro -sonríe- la es que no es que no allá querido decirles o se me allá es que me pareció irrelevante ya que no soy nada de eso

En ese momento los tres la miran muy asombrados, incluido con un pequeño "¿como?" departe de Ash y Dawn, ya que el criador intentaba aún contener la calma.

_lo que pasa es que no puedo viajar mucho que digamos, así que descarte la idea de ser entrenadora o coordinadora -mira a pikachu y piplup- pero eso no quiere decir que no ame a los pokemones...todo lo contrario, -se acerca y los acaricia- después de todo es gracias a ellos que pude seguir adelante

Los pokemones recibían las caricias de la chica gustosos. Mientras el trio de amigos la miraba expectantes, se habían dado cuenta que había una historia detrás de todo lo que ella les había dicho, pero ninguno se animaba a preguntarle. Y ella no estaba obligada a decirles.

_aún así amaba verlo por televisión y es por eso que cada ves que llegan las finales de los grandes festivales y las ligas elijo una región y los voy a ver y si es posible poder conocer a los ganadores  
_y que elejiste la de la región sinnoh -afirma Brock-  
_exactamente pero no pude ir al gran festival -sonríe con melancolía y mira a Dawn- por eso agradezco haberte encontrado en el torneo y poder disculparme

La coordinadora no sabía que decirle, aún no se acostumbraba a los elogios, sólo cuando la volvió a escuchar hablar fue que le sonrió

_porque de verás no te mentí cuándo te dije que me pareciste estupenda -emocionadicima-  
_gracias y no te preocupes, lo importante es la intención -con una sonrisa-

Ambas se sonreían. Mientras Brock las miraba expectante a ver que más decían, después de todo el aún pensaba en como había conocido a "Ayumi". Y como si el entrenador hubiera pensado en lo mismo se le adelanta y las interrumpe.

_espera...eso...eso quiere decir que viniste nomas...para felicitarme nomás! -no puede evitar tartamudear el pelinegro-  
_ahh -revolea la cabeza Dawn- no seas tonto! Ayumi quiso decir quería venir a ver la batalla y a felicitar al ganador. ¡Ella no sabia quien iba a ganar!  
_¡pues si era obvio que ese iba a ser yo! -apuntandoce-  
_¡presumido! -entre cerrando los ojos-  
_¡no lo soy! -enojado-  
_¡si lo eres! -también enojada-

Así la nueva discusión entre esos dos había comenzado dejando otra ves a la chica y al criador consternados y con una mueca en el rostro. Aún que "Ayumi" ya para ese momento se había dado cuenta que es costumbre que ellos siempre se comportan así. Y aún que Brock ya estaba más que acostumbrado su curiosidad y su paciencia pudo más así que decide pararlos de una vez.

_¡ya paren de una ves!  
_perdón -se detienen apenados-  
_que cosa con ustedes no cambian

De repente el silencio se apoderó de los cuatros hasta que "Ayumi" lanza una pequeña risita mientras se tapaba la boca con una mano y cerraba los ojos. Causando que los demás la miraran intrigados.

_¿que es gracioso ayumi? -pregunta finalmente Dawn-  
_no nada -los mira- es que como decirlo... de una manera algo Ash tiene razón, de hecho la gran parte

Tanto Brock como Dawn la miran boquiabiertos por lo que dijo. De hecho sólo habló Ash emocionado, hasta que se da cuenta de lo que ella dijo y no sabe que decir

_¡ja te lo dije! ¿Eee?..e..espera -la mira asombrado- ¿¡que!?  
_si bueno todo tenían un favorito... El mío era Ash -mira a Ash- honestamente yo quería que vos ganaras, nunca vi a alguien tan conectado a sus pokemones como contigo -acaricia a pikachu- solo los había visto por televisión y ya se podía ver que eran algo más que entrenador/pokemon, sino como amigos -niega con la cabeza- no como amigos -mira a pikachu- ¿no es así?  
_pikaaa -sonríe-  
_hubieras ganado o no igual hubiera querido felicitarte

El trio la miraba aún más asombrado. Claro que que Ash más que sus amigos, no podía creer lo que le decía la chica, sentía que era más de lo esperado, además no estaba acostumbrado a que lo elogiarán tanto.  
Por otro lado Brock la miraba muy serió, ya que pensaba que al fin había encontrado la respuesta a la pregunta que se estaba haciendo desde que la conoció.

_*quizás sea por eso que se comportó así en el estadio* -reflexiono el moreno-  
_je -le sonríe finalmente Ash- gracias pero no creó que para tanto  
_si lo es -afirma con la cabeza- ya que fue muy placentero verte en batalla, hiciste que valiera la pena el viaje

Con cada palabra dicha Ash se avergonzaba más, de verás era distinto que se lo dijeran. Definitivamente ahora el moreno pensaba que por esa razón "Ayumi" había actuado así en el estadio. Aunque para el aún había algo que no encajaba y por eso decide interrumpir.

_*¿quizás fue su admiración la que la hizo actuar así?* perdón que interrumpa -cerio y con una mano en el menton- pero hay algo que no entiendo  
_no pasa nada. ¿Que quieres saber?  
_vos dijiste que ya de antes preferías que ganara Ash y que ganara o no el te había impactado. ¿Como es posible?  
_es cierto -dicen a la vez Ash y Dawn-

Los tres la miraron expectantes a ver que contestaba. Mientras ella sólo le dedicó una sonrisa, como si se espera esa pregunta.

_lo sentí cuando lo vi por la televisión.. Es cuando siento eso que decido viajar -mira a Ash y Dawn- cuando los vi, parecían que brillaban, tanto la alegría, el contacto con sus pokemones, era realmente muy lindo. Me alegra no haberme equivocado.  
_je gracias -apenados-  
_se los merecen, las personas que valoran así a sus pokemones definitivamente se lo merecen...ellos son mas que una herramienta. Ustedes se comportan con ellos como si fueran familia. -mira a Ash y suspira- en tu batalla lo vi y eso me hace..me hace ver que eres genial.  
_ahh si? Pues gracias -con una mano detrás de la cabeza- y tienes razón, no lo son de hecho para mí son mas que mis compañeros son mis amigos o mejor dicho parte de mi familia, después de todo ellos me apoyan a cumplir mi sueño -acaricia a pikachu- ¿no es así?  
_pikachu! -aceptando las caricias de su entrenador-

La chica sólo le sonríe y le vuelve a agradecer y a decir que estuvo estupendo. Después mira a Dawn, le sonríe y suspira. Cosa que deja a la coordinadora desconcertada pero antes de que pueda preguntarle la ojiverde volvió a hablar.

_Dawn con vos sentí lo mismo, por eso quería ir.. pero como sabes no llegue, aunque se ve que no me equivoque -mira tanto al entrenador como a la coordinadora- de hecho me alegra no haberme equivocado con ninguno

Avergonzados ambos le sonríen tímidamente, definitivamente no estaban acostumbrados a tantos halagos. Cosa que no paso desapercibida por la chica, de hecho se había dado cuenta desde un principió pero creyó que era cuestión de tiempo para que se acostumbrarán, aún que evidentemente eso no estaba pasando y eso la estaba cansando

_uhh -pegándose la palma de la mano en la frente y mira al moreno hastiada- ¿se van a comportar así siempre Brock?  
_¿ehh, como?  
_así -los apunta- casa cosa que les digo o no se lo creen o agradecen a cada cinco minutos.. La realidad ya cansan un poco -suspira- ¿tanto les cuesta creerlo?

Eso solo provocó que Ash y Dawn se avergonzaran más aún (si es que eso era posible). Provocando que el criador riera.

_pues si te soy sincero, en ese aspecto ellos llegan a ser un poco engreídos, a tal punto que a veces creen ser los mejores. En fin confianza no les falta *de hecho creó que les sobra*... Pero que se los diga alguien debe ser raro -responde finalmente Brock- recuerda que recién entraron en "esto de la fama por ganar un torneo"  
_si pero.. Yo no soy como esos que lo acosaron en la entrada -murmura-

A pesar de eso Brock la escucha y se da cuenta que efectivamente era ella a quien había escuchado cuando la multitud de gente no lo dejaba acercarse a Ash y Dawn.

_*sabía que era Ayumi la que nos ayudó. ¿Pero por que no se había acercado? ¿Acaso no quería conocerlos?*  
_¿acaso siempre van a actuar así cada vez que diga algo?  
_*podría ser que no quiera resultar ser molesta o que los acosa* -suspira- ya lo aran  
_si es que antes no me acostumbro -le dedica una media sonrisa- como vos con sus peleas  
_jaja cierto

Ya para ese momento la ojiazul y el ojimarron se encontraban bastantes enojados por ser ignorados y que encima el tema de conversación fueran ellos.

_¡HEY ESTAMOS ACÁ SABEN!  
_¡ya lo sabemos! -le responden a la vez-

Ambos lo miran ofendidos y con los ojos entrecerrados pero ninguno dice nada. De hecho es "Ayumi" la que retoma la conversación.

_¡ademas podrían haberme contestado entonces!  
_es que se lo preguntaste a brock -se atreve a decir finalmente Dawn-

Al escuchar eso tanto "Ayiumi" como Brock casi caen de espalda y lo miran con una ceja levantada

_ pues bueno ¿entonces es como dijo Brock? ¿Es falta de costumbre y todo eso?  
_pueees... este si -dicen a la vez-  
_efectivamente los conoces bien -mira a Brock con los ojos entrecerrados-  
_bueno sirve de algo viajar con ellos -levantando los hombros-  
_¡HEY! -vuelven a resongar-  
_¿acaso miente?

Los dos sólo los miraron enojados y con los ojos entrecerrados, en especial a Brock cosa que le hacen saber.

_esta bien coincido un poco -suspira- pero prefiero eso a ser como Brock

En ese momento el criador salta levemente para arriba levemente. Haciendo que la ojiverde le entre mucha curiosidad

_¿como?¿Que pasa con Brock? -asombrada-  
_si, me refiero a como se comporta cada ves que ve una chica bonita  
_¿y como se comporta? -mirando de reojo a Brock-  
_todo bobo y raro -completa Ash-

Al como "Ayumi" lo miraba desconcertada el moreno se exaltó para defenderse

_¡no es así! ¡Yo soy un romántico! Es inevitable verlas y no volverse loco  
_¿¡ehh!? -lo mira asombrada y con una deja levantada- ¿No me digas que es verdad?  
_pues... puede que un poco -con una mano detras de la cabeza-  
_¿¡UN POCO NOMÁS!? -dicen enojados Ash y Dawn-

En ese instante la ojiverde cierra los ojos y se tapa la boca con una mano para contener una gran risa, cosa que no logra ya que no pudo aguantar mucho. Provocando que todos se callen y la miren curiosos

_¿que es lo gracioso Ayumi? -pregunta finalmente Dawn-  
_nada, nada -moviendo una mano- es que son unicos y eso me encanta!

Los tres se miraron entre si, la miraron y le sonrieron, como dando a entender que sabían a que se refería.

_de verdad.. Debe ser muy divertido viajar con ustedes  
_la verdad es que siempre es mejor viajar con tus amigos -dijo ash-  
_claro que lo es porque ellos hacen que no te sientas sola y además están para apoyarte

Términa de decir Dawn recordando como Ash y Brock la habían apoyado cuando perdió un concurso, seguido por el asentimiento de los muchachos.

_si es muy bueno -sonríe el moreno- ¿continuamos? -

Refiriéndose al camino ya que se habían quedado parados desde la primera discusión de Ash y Dawn. Los tres le asintieron y volvieron a emprender camino.  
Y ya después de haber transcurrido unos quince minutos finalmente se encontraron con el final del bosque, dejando ver tres caminos.

_pues creo que es hora de la despedida *bien, es hora de poner mi plan en marcha* -dice sonriendo la ojiverde-  
_cierto, habías dicho que a pesar de ir a Pueblo Paleta igual que Ash tienes que ir a otros lugares ¿no es así?  
_si, así es. *por favor que funcione*  
_quien dice, quizás allá igual nos veamos -sonríe el entrenador- ¡igual fue divertido mientras duro!  
_ojalá y si lo fue  
_es verdad -sonríe la coordinadora- aunque hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte si no te molesta claro  
_no ¿que cosa Dawn? -pregunta con curiosidad-  
_pues dijiste que ibas a otros lados. Siento curiosidad a donde  
_hay yo también -salto el entrenador-  
_no sean curiosos! -los reta Brock con dicimulo ya que el también sentía curiosidad-  
_hay no te hagas Brock! Todos sabemos que tu también quieres saber

Al verse descubierto no dijo nada, sólo miro avergonzado para otro lado. Causando que Ash y Dawn lo miraran con los ojos entrecerrados y que Ayumi se largara a reír.

_jaja no importa, se los diré

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 _Kim_ _: bueno no fue el gran regreso pero por lo menos es algo_  
 _Nao: ni un poquito llega a ser pero x lo menos hay capítulo_  
 _Kim_ _: acaso no_ _eschaste_ _lo q dije al principios?_

 _Nao: pero escribe un poquito cada día y llegas_

 _Kim_ _: -.- es todo me voy, hasta el siguiente capitulo, si aún quieren o/y pueden dejar sus_ _revierw_ _se los agradecería mucho_  
 _Bye_ _bye_


	4. Chapter 4

_Kombawa a todos! :)_

 _Y como verán no me fui, se q tarde pero la facultad me mantiene ocupada, más en estas fechas :'(_

 __nao: maldigo a tu facultad y a vos por no poder estudiar y escribir el fic a la vez -.-_

 __kim: -.- agrades tu comprensión_

 __nao: de nada ~.~_

 __kim: uhh. Jumm bueno les agradezco a todos los q aún siguen allí leyendo, agregando a su favorito apoyando el fic_

 __nao: ok! Acá les dejamos el 10mo capítulo (dando un jiro y sonriendo coquetamente)_

 __kim: aun no entiendo porque hace eso (suspiro) ok aclaración: Pokemon pertenece a Satoshi Tajari. Pero este fanfic y el personaje de la chica._

 _Ahh recuerden que cuando vean esto *...* entre las oraciones son los pensamientos de los personajes_

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 4_**

Al decir eso el trio la mira expectante e impacientes como si le estuvieran a punto de confiar un gran secreto pero "Ayumi" no le pareció que así lo fuera de hecho eso dependía todo y ella ya sabía que estaba jugada. Finalmente dio un pequeño suspiro para poder decirlo lo más tranquilamente posible y los miro sonriendo.

_me dirijo al pueblo Hojaverde

Apenas escuchan esas palabras el trio lanza un pequeño alarido, con un - ¿QUE PUEBLO DIJISTE? - aún que solo los chicos logran decirlo, ya que Dawn era la que en más completo shock había quedado a tal punto de no poder decir nada. Eso le da a entender a "Ayumi" que por ahora todo iba bien alientandola a continuar.

_hay por qué reaccionan así? -haciéndose la sorprendida- ¿Acaso estuvieron allí? ¿Ese pueblo también lo conocen?

_es que.. ese es mi pueblo! -reacciona finalmente la coordinadora- y no comprendo porque quieres ir allí

_ehh? *si no me decías no me enteraba* -revolea los ojos internamente- Ahh es cierto, tú vienes de allí -se tapa la boca con una mano y habré bien los ojos- jeje se me olvido otra ves... perdon jeje -con una mano detrás de la cabeza mientras sonreía-

Ante tal gesto el trio no puedo evitar tropezarse por el desconcierto y mirarla con interrogación en su rostro mientras hacían una mueca (en simples palabras una clásica caída anime). La chica al ver eso satisfecha vuelve a pedirles disculpas por su "despiste" aclarando que a veces puede llegar a un poco distraída, y aunque este no fue el caso la verdad es que no mentía, es por eso mismo que temía siempre meter la pata.

_asi dices seguirnos -levanta los hombros el entrenador- bue por lo menos no fue solo conmigo

_se que no es excusa pero cuando estoy nerviosa lo soy el doble -juega con sus manos- y teniéndolos en frente -mira tanto a Ash como a Dawn- era obvio que lo estaría

Eso no era mentira realmente "Ayumi" estaba nerviosa, pero tenía que tener su odjetivo en la meta sino todo se vendría a bajo. Aunque eso los chicos no lo sabían en estos momentos solo podían consentrarse en las palabras dichas por la chica avergonzadolos un poco.

Mientras el criador no podía dejar de mirar a la ojiverde y pensar que realmente se parecía bastante a su mejor amigo, es más si no hubiera conocido a su amigo durante tanto tiempo y los hubiera encontrado juntos, hasta diría que son parientes. Pero eso era imposible el sabía que solo eran Ash y su madre. Aun que de su padre esté no hablaba, en el tiempo que el vivió con la señora Kechun ella le confesó que éste había fallecido y que Ash se le parecía mucho, aunque en avilidad le ganaba bastante su compañero.

_Ayumi -decide intervenir el moreno- ¿no era que ibas a conocer a otras coordinadoras?

_eso dije y a eso voy… cómo decirlo ella -se acaricia el mentón- ella es un caso especial -sonríe-

En ese momento ambos chicos miran a Dawn con cara de: "¿¡Cómo!? Y ¿¡Por que no me lo digiste!?. Pero al ver que ella tenía la misma o más incertidumbre que ellos por no saber que pasaba en su propio pueblo decidieron esperar a ver qué les decía "Ayumi"

_¿un caso especial..en mi pueblo? -enarca una ceja- pero yo conozco a todos y nunca oí eso! Quién es especial?

_dawn tranquila -le toca el hombro- si te callas lo dirá

La chica solo los miraba con la cabeza a un costado de su lado izquierdo mientras levantaba el mismo, mientras sonreía y achicaba un pocos sus ojos (en teoría una gotita anime). Al parecer ya se estaba acostumbrado a que se esalten, así que solo decidió esperar a que el moreno le indicará cuando podía seguir y que nuevamente se disculparan, otra vez.

_ perdon A.. -como había dicho la chica hay estaba nuevamente pidiendo disculpas, pero está ves está no lo deja-

_no te disculpes -le salió de manera arrebatara, logrando que la miren sorprendidos y que ella suspire- *no quise que sonara así* yo.. no es necesario que se disculpen, de hecho es mejor si no lo hacen -mira a Ash y Dawn- ¿solo logró alterarlos o hacerlos sentir mal no es así?

El criador entendió a lo que se refería, ellos aún no se acostumbraban a eso de los fans o personas que los admiren y no querían decepcionar a "Ayumi" con sus actitudes pero cuando menos se daban cuenta ya habían metido la pata. Así que decidió intervenir y ayudarlos un poco.

_no es cierto -le dicen también arrebatadamente y avergonzados- es solo que..

_no quieren que pienses mal de ellos Ayumi, pero tampoco pueden evitar meter la pata -levanta los hombros-

Ambos reaccionan e intentan negarlo pero Brock es más rápido que ellos y no se los permite.

_no intenten negar lo inegable

_pero -dice a la vez-

_jaja no hay problema -mira a Ash y Dawn- sean ustedes mismos, eso es suficiente.. me alegra saber que no es mal lo que hago sentir

_lo contrario estoy seguro que los haces felices -dice el moreno por ellos- ahora volviendo al tema anterior..

_ahh si.. umm es algo especial ya que quiero ir a conocer a una ex coordinadora ya que durante su época fue una de las mejores en esta región. Pero después tubo familia y decidió retirarse.

_entonces capas que yo la conozca! Porque como dije antes conozco a todo el pueblo -sonríe Dawn-

_quizas *y no sabes cuánto* -sonríe- eso me sería de gran ayuda

_bueno primero tendrías que decirme cómo se llama

Y como no quiere la cosa, antes que la chica pudiere responderle a Dawn, el entrenador del Pikachu las interrumpe entusiasmado.

_eso es genial entonces! -sonríe y mira a "Ayumi"- vamos a compartir un poco más de tiempo juntos entonces -mas que pregunta era una afirmación

En primera la coordinadora ya estaba por peliarle por interrumpir su charla. Pero al ver las reacciones de los demas se queda callada y analiza sus palabras quedando igual que ellos.

_aaa que te refieres? -le pregunta finalmente-

_vas al pueblo de Dawn no es así? -ella asiente- pues Brock y yo también ya que nos queda de paso

_es cierto -dice la coordinadora- uhh casi te mato cuando me interrumpiste, pero dijiste algo bueno así que te salvaste

_lo que yo digo siempre es bueno -contrarresta el pelinegro

_no empiezen -los para el moreno-

_jaja me alegra oírlo *ya creo que me acostumbre a que sean así* -suspira internamente y les sonríe- y yo pensé que solo seguiría con Dawn *bueno por lo menos no tengo que pensar como hacer para que nos acompañen*

_ya ves que no -responde Brock- así que entonces y si mejor seguimos en ves de quedarnos aca?

Todos sonríen y acienten para ponerse en marcha a pueblo Hojaverde, hasta que Dawn se altera y grita.

_ESPEREN! ME ACORDÉ -los mira alterada-

_¿De qué Dawn? -dicen los tres curiosos-

_ este -apunta a ash- me interrumpió y no pudimos seguir conversando Ayumi -la mira-

_ahh si -recuerda-

_pues entonces como se llama la ex coordinadora?

"Ayumi" la mira y habré la boca para contestarle, pero de ellas no salieron palabras más bien un gritó al unísono que pego junto a los demás. Pues al ir caminando caen adentro de un poso dejando nuevamente la conversación a la deriva.

_auhh pero quién cava un poso asi? -dice la chica adolorida-

_no lo se pero cuando salga se la vera conmigo. Ya me cansé de que me interrumpan -se levanta enojada la coordinadora-

_ piplup -la apoya su pokemon-

_si y conmigo -mira de reojo a Brock- aún que creo suponer quién fueron

_si yo igual

_que de qui.. -se da cuenta- ohh otra vez -suspira astiada-

_eee? *Soy la única que no entiende?* De que hablan?

_ahh de unos tontos que quieren salir volando otra vez -le contesta la coordinadora-

_oo quiero verlos -dice curiosa Ayumi-

_bueno primero tenemos que ver como salir de aca! -termina el moreno-

...

El grupo del que le habían hablado a la chica escucho todo y no le había gustado que ellos quisieran salir de la trampa que habían elaborado con tanto esfuerzo.

_¡eso no pasara!

_¡Así es! Además a quien les dicen tontos!?

Y eso fue lo único que necesitaron para saber que no se habían equivocado y efectivamente otra vez habían sido atacado por ese trio de maleantes.

_son ellos? -intenta ver las sombras qué se asomaron al poso- *no veo nada*

_si -mira arriba enojada- ¿Acaso no se cansan de perseguirnos?

_perseguirlos? -mira a Dawn curiosa-

_siempre nos persiguen para querer robarnos nuestros Pokemon.. se hacen llamar el equipo rocket

_son una pareja la chica se llama Jessie y e chico James.. pero lo que los caracteriza por así decirlo es su meowth parlante

_el equipo rocket? -asombrada- ¿Caímos en una trampa del famoso equipo rocket? -emocionada-

Los tres la miran desconcertados y intrigados, no lograban entender porque ella se emocionaba. Después de todo ellos eran los malos.

_pero porque te emocionas por eso buenos para nada? -le dice finalmente Dawn por los tres-

...

Por otro lado afuera del poso el equipo roker estaba aún más enojado pues otra vez lo habían insultado y no pensaban tolerarlos.

_¿¡como que buenos para nada!? -gritan bastante enojados el trio de maleantes-

_para su información somos los mejores! -dice meowth con orgullo-

_además nos podemos presentar nosotros solos -continua James

_si, necesitamos ayuda de ninguno de ustedes -completa jessie-

A excepción de "Ayumi" que le prestaba atención a todo lo que decían, los demás lanzaban un suspiro y susurraban a la vez y aquí vamos otra vez. La chica los mira unos segundos como queriendo saber a qué venía eso pero el equipo Roker rápidamente empieza su lema dando a entender a que se referían.

_ asi es como se precenta el equipo rocket –

Jessie y James saltan a la vez pero en direcciones opuestas

_para protejer al mundo de la devastación..

_ para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación -en ese momento James saca una rosa roja-

_ para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor

_ y extender nuestro reino por todo el mundo

_ Jessie -con una sonrisa altiva-

_ james mes mes -a largando su nombre-

_el equipo rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz -pegando un salto hacia la izquierda-

_rindance ahora o prepárense para luchar! -pegando un salto hacia la derecha-

_ miau asi es! -aparece en el medio de ambos meowth-

Estuvieron tan concentrados en ellos que no se dieron cuenta que los chicos aprovecharon esa distracción para salir del poso. Y mientras se quejaban "Ayumi" los miraba mientras terminaban el lema.

_uff alfin logramos salir -dice aliviado el entrenador del pikachu-

_si está ves lo cavaron más profundo -afirma mientras se acomoda la ropa la dueña del piplup-

La chica los mira unos segundos a la pareja y puede distinguir sus trajes ambos blancos con una GRAN R. La diferencia que el de la mujer alta, de cabello largo y curvado de color magenta, ojos azules, y un pintalabios rojo. Su vestimenta estaba compuesta con una camisa blanca con el logo del Team/Equipo Rocket, por debajo una camiseta corta de color negro que deja su ombligo al aire, una minifalda, botas y guantes negros y zarcillos redondos de color verde. Y el chico alto, de pelo corto y de color azul, que le sobresalía un mechón de pelo en la frente, ojos verdes. Su vestimenta estaba compuesta por una camiseta por debajo de color negro, la cual llevaba el logotipo del Team/Equipo Rocket; y un pantalón largo, botas y guantes negros.

_son ellos? -mira al trio y ve como Brock asiente con la cabeza- realmente caímos en una trampa del equipo rocket -emosionadicima-

El trio de amigos la miraba con una seja levantada, aún no entendían porque se emocionaba tanto, aparte de que lo único que sabían hacer era cavar un pozo y sacar de quicio a alguien, ellos eran los malos así que no le encontraban sentido. Pero ya se habían rendido y solo aceptaron que "Ayumi" es de emocionarse mucho.

...

El equipo rocket al darse cuenta que habían sido ignorado y encima se habían escapado se habían puesto rojos de la furia. Pues según ellos habían cometido el pecado de no escuchar su lema, algo imperdonable para ellos.

_¡Como se atreven a ignorarnos! -reclama el peliazul-

_y mas cuando decimos nuestro lema! -aporta la pelimajenta-

_son unos inrrespetuosos! -termina meowth alterado-

Y hay es cuando finalmente el trio les presta atención, sin poder creer lo que escuchaban. Ellos eran los que los ponían en una trampa para robar sus pokemon y tenían el tupé de hacerse los ofendidos.

_despues de que nos tiraron a esa trampa -los mira enojada la coordinadora- ¿¡Realmente pensaron que lo íbamos a escuchar!? Ustedes que se creen? O acaso miren como dejaron mi preciosa ropa! ¿Acaso creen que yo uso trapos como ustedes?

_trapos? -ahora la ofendida era Jessie- a quien le dices que usa trapos!?

_y vos a quien creés?

_mocosa imprudente! -aprieta la mano en forma de puño y con humo en la cabeza- está me la pagas -saca una pokebola y la lanza- ve seviper -sale un pokemon tipo serpiente-

_ahh si? Pues si eso quieres -mira a su pokemon- ve piplup!

Y así fue como dio comienzo a batalla de ambas. Pero no solo la de ellas sino que también James y Ash comenzaron la suya.

_ahora van a ver mocosos! -saca también una pokebola y la lanza- sal carnivine -sale un pokemon planta en forma de captus-

_eso veremos. Ve Pikachu! -este obedece y baja de su hombro-

...

Mientras los demás se concentraban en su pelea, Brock miraba más desconcertado todavía a "Ayumi" pues se le notaba realmente emocionada por la batalla. Y no era por el hecho de ver a Ash y Dawn en acción sino por ver a sus contrincantes.

_los voy a ver en batallas -con estrellitas en los ojos-

_¿sabes que son los malos verdad? -con una ceja levantada-

_lo se -lo mira aún emocionada- Pero e escuchado mucho de ellos y la verdad es la primera ves que los veo y me parece genial! Ya que conocí al gran equipo que es conocido por muchas regiones por sus fechorías!

_ahh si? -aun con una ceja levantada-

_si -aciente- aunque según escuche no tienen mucho excito que digamos, pero su persistencia es admirable! Ya que son los únicos que a pesar de eso la policía no puede encontrar su base y atraparlos a todos.

Brock la mira sorprendido por lo dicho de la chica pues a pesar de tanto tiempo que pasó conociendo al equipo Roker jamás escucho nada de eso. Pero los más sorprendidos eran las dos parejas que se encontraban en la batalla, en especial la de traje blanco que no pudo evitar soltar un quee!? de la impresión.

_reacciona el peliazul- eso significa que…

_no somos los únicos fracasados? -comenta la pelimajenta-

_y que somos mas conocidos que el equipo galactico! -dice emocionado meowth-

_eso es genial! -saltando-

_ahora si tengo mas ánimos para robarles a la ratita cuqui para el jefesito -sonríe el ojiverde-

_si esta ves sera todo nuestro -afirma la ojiazul-

_eso jamás! -los mira enojado el entrenador-

_pika! -apoya a Ash-

_ademas antes tendrían, que pasar sobre nosotros! -los defiende la coordinadora-

_ piplup! -apoya a su dueña-

Y así fue como la batalla volvió a comenzar. Aún que ahora la que no entendía era la chica, cosa que le hizo saber al moreno y este con gusto le explicó.

_se refieren a Pikachu ¿Recuerdas que te dijimos que siempre nos perseguían? -cuando ve que "Ayumi" aciente, este suspira y continua- pues lo que pasa es que en realidad al que persiguen es a Ash para intentar robarle a Pikachu pero siempre fracasan

_ahh si? -moviendo la cabeza para un costado- pero yo escuche que intentaban robar a toda clase de Pokémon.. -al ver qué el moreno le confirma que es así, está se confunde más todavía- ¿Y entonces por qué solo se interesan por pikachu?

_an intentado con otros pokemones también, pero siempre incluyendo a Pikachu -suspira- es como una posesión por él

_aaa -entre sierra los ojos desepcionada- pero entonces solo son un par de raritos

El moreno no puede evitar reírse ante eso. Aún que al equipo Roker (que escucho lo último que dijo también la chica) no le pareció nada gracioso, de hecho estaban bastantes enojados por sus palabras.

_¿¡A QUIEN LE DICEN RAROS!?

_y ustedes a quien creen? -revoleando los ojos-

_tu mocosa! -Jessie apunta a "Ayumi- pero quién te crées?

_mocosa? -la mira enojada- Pues si soy mocosa tu eres una vieja!

_pe.. pero que! -roja de la rabia- a quien le dices vieja!?

_aparte de vieja eres sorda -vuelve a revolear los ojos- pues si quieres te lo repito… B-R-U-J-A -le deletrea la palabra fuerte y claro-

_huyy ahora si vas a ver! -saliéndole umo por la cabeza de la rabia-

_*primero se emociona al verlos y ahora se enoja* -juntando las cejas, con una media sonrisa- *quizás ya se dio cuenta que no son la gran cosa* -suspira y la mira de reojo- *aunque pensándolo bien esto me resulta familiar ¿Pero por qué?*

Mientras los demás las miraban desconcertados no entendían en que momento fue que las cosas se tornaron así. Pues tanto "Ayumi" como Jessie se habían ido totalmente del tema principal enfocándose plenamente en su batalla.

 **...**

Por un lado los otros dos miembros del equipo Roker estaban asustados, pues sabian que su compañera era de temer y los perjudicados siempre eran ellos. Y es por eso mismo que deciden intentar calmarla, antes que pasara algo.

_ meowth -temblando-

_azlo vos! -le susurra también temblando-

_pero.. -reprocha pero el minino se mantiene firme y se resigna- huy está bien! -se golpea suavemente la cara- vamos James tu puedes -suspira y mira a su compañera- Je.. Jessie

Esta lo mira con cara de pocos amigos y le dice un que!? bastante enojada provocando que el peliazul tiemble y miré a meowth con cara de lo intente ahora es tu turno.

_cobarde -susurra y suspira el Pokémon antes de hablarle el también a la pelimajenta- Jessie -la llama y tiene la misma respuesta que el peliazul pero este en ves de retroceder continua- de.. deberías concentrarte, recuerda a que vinimos -apunta a Pikachu-

_lo recuerdo perfectamente! Pero primero voy a arreglar cuentas con esa mocosa! A mí nadie me dice vieja! -grita furiosa-

_*estamos jodidos* -piensa resignado el Pokémon*

 **...**

Por otro lado Ash y Dawn ya se estaban artando de esta situación. De hecho su poca paciencia había llegado a sus límites, pues se habían olvidado completamente que estaban en una batalla contra ellos. Solo se concentraban en "Ayumi" cosa que desconcertaba aun más pues instantes atrás ella estaba emociona por verlos en batalla (si ellos también escucharon).

_estos se olvidaron completamente de nosotros -con un tic en la cabeza-

_y eso que fueron ellos los que nos provocaron -también con un tic en la cabeza-

Ante eso sus acienten mientras los miran con una media sonrisa mientras achicaban los ojos.

_ademas no crees que Ayumi…

_es un poco bipolar? -completa la coordinadora- pués si, la realidad -lo mira- es igual a vos!

_eee? -la mira enojado- pero mira quien habla!

_como si no fuera verdad? Pero ahora vamos y terminemos con esto de una buena ves!

_jummm…bueno esta bien

En ese momento ambos llaman a sus contrincantes y estos lo miran con desconcierto y pronuncian un claro que!? provocando que Ash y Dawn se enojen más todavía.

_COMO QUE, QUE!? -dicen a la vez enojados y apretando la mano en forma de puño- si no lo recuerdan ESTÁBAMOS EN UNA BATALLA!

El par de villanos los mira con signos de interrogación en sus rostros hasta que recuerdan y dicen a la vez upp sierto logrando que el entrenador y la entrenadora se enojaran más todavía (si es que eso era posible)

_es todo me artaron -mira enojada a su pokemon- piplup

_a mi igual -también mira enojado a su pokemon- pikachu

_*upp yo mejor me voy corriendo* -piensa asustado meowth-

_torbellino/impactrueno -ordenan a la vez-

_piplup/pika -acienten y los atacan-

Eso hizo que finalmente el equipo roker reaccionara pero ya era demasiado tarde, solo alcanzaron a decir esperen decesperados. Cosa que no sirvió de mucho ya que era demasiado tarde, recibiendo así un ataque directo y combinando por ambos pokemones, provocando una explosión y que salieran volando.

 **...**

Ya en los aires los maleantes suspirando resignados rogando caer en un lugar donde no les duela tanto. Aún que igualmente los personajes masculinos no podían evitar mirar con molestia a su compañera pues ellos supieron que desde que ella se concentro en pelear con aquella niña que la batalla estaba perdida.

_esto es todo por culpa de jessie! -se queja meowth finalmente-

_ mia? Eso no es cierto fue culpa de esa mocosa! -se defiende-

_cuando se te mete algo no hay nadie que te lo saqué no? -james sierra los ojos y se cruza de brazos- reconoce que exageraste Jessie

Esta no le contesta nada pués no tenía intención de hacerlo aunque sabía que un poquito tenían razón.

Y así se quedaron en cilencio hasta que hablo finalmente meowth.

_bueno ya esta ahora solo queda decir una cosa no es parece? -ve a sus compañeros acentir-

_el equipo rocket a sido vencido otra ves! -dice finalmente el trio a la vez antes de desaparecer por los aires.

...

Volviendo con los protagonistas, la ojiverde miraba asombrada como habían desaparecido y así lo hizo saber. Aún que a los demás no les causó nada ya que eso les ocurría con frecuencia.

_eso pasa siempre -le explica el moreno-

_en cerio? -juntando las cejas-

_si y a pesar de eso nos siguen siguiendo -agrega el entrenador-

_diras a vos -lo mira la coordinadora- si lo que quieren es a Pikachu

_eh? -parpadea un par de veces- entonces realmente estan opsecionados con Pikachu!

_suspira el entrenador- si, desde que inicie mi viaje y todo porque Pikachu los electrocutó y los mando a volar! -le soba la cabeza a su pokemon- ¿No es verdad Pikachu?

_pika…

_¿ahh si? -lo mira con los ojos bien abiertos- entonces esto es algo común para ustedes

_por desgracia si -dicen y agachan los tres la cabeza a la vez-

_ba son una decepción entonces - con las manos detrás de la cabeza- bueno aunque mejor para los pokemones -los mira- ¿Seguimos caminando?

Ahora era el turno de ellos mirarla con los ojos bien abiertos, realmente pensaban que la ojiverde se iba de un extremo al otro, pero por lo menos sabían que ya no le gustaban los villanos. Ante eso le sonrieron y le asintieron con la cabeza, comenzando así otra vez a ponerse en camino al pueblo de Dawn.

Asi después de varios minutos más de caminata se puede ver un pueblo a lo lejos, cosa que emocionó a la coordinadora haciéndo que se esalten y se valla corriendo. Y que los otros se sorprendan y empiecen a correr tras ella.

_miren -mira a su pokemon que se encontraba en su cabeza- vamos piplup

_espera Dawn -llendo trabajo ella-

Dawn no los escucha y sigue corriendo, hasta llegar a la entrada del mismo, emocionada -mira con los ojos hacia arriba- mirá piplup ese es mi hogar -levanta lo brazos lo agarra y lo baja de su cabeza para mirarlo bien- y de ahora también será el tuyo y el de los demás

_pi.. pilupp -con los ojos grandes y brillando-

_los llevaré a todos a que los conozcan y a presentarlos con mi mamá

_piii -aciente-

Justo después de eso llegan los demas todo agitados y apoyando las manos en sus rodillas se mi agachados.

_por fin te alcanzamos Dawn!

_uppp perdon es que me dio mucha alegría volver a ver mi pueblo -con una mano detrás de la cabeza:

_nos dimos cuenta, pero no importa -sonríe el moreno- ¿seguimos?

Dawn coloca a su piplup de nuevo en la cabeza y junto con los demás aciente con la cabeza y siguen caminando. Así se mantuvieron hasta que Dawn nuevamente se esalta deteniendolos a todos.

_es verdad! -pegándose un puño vertical en la palma de la mano-

_ehh? ¿que cosa dawn? -preguntan los tres a la vez-

_es que -mira a Dawn- al final no me dijiste como se llama la ex coordinadora

_a si es verdad! Pues se llama Johanna

_QUEEEEEE? -la mira asombrada la dueña del piplup-

* * *

 ** _Continúara…_**

 _Nao: lo único bueno es q es súper largo, pero con lo que te tardaste_

 _Kim: -.- bueno espero que les allá gustado.. prometo intentar subir el otro pronto_

 _Nao: lo aras porque aunque sea escribirás un poquito cada día y lo termiras!_

 _Kim: me estás amenazando o alentando?_

 _Nao: tómalo como quieras pero que subirás capítulo subirás (se va)_

 _Kim: encima q me amenaza me abandona -.- buee nos estamos viendo_


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno solo tengo que decir lo cierto por tardarme tanto pero por lo menos puedo decir que es

_ _nao: por lo menos sino sería el colmó_

 _Kim: -.- cuestión les agradezco por el aguante y leer el fic_  
 __nao: ok! Acá les dejamos el 5to capítulo_ (dando un _jiro_ _y sonriendo coquetamente)_  
_kim: aun no entiendo porque hace eso (suspiro) ok aclaración: _Pokemon pertenece a_ _Satoshi_ _Tajari_ _. Pero este_ _fanfic_ _y el personaje de la chica._  
Ahh recuerden que cuando vean esto *...* entre las oraciones son los pensamientos de los personajes

* * *

 **Capitulo 5**

_entonces si la conoces? -la mira Ayumi con intriga fingida, pues ella sabía que Dawn si la conocía-

Con lo que no contaba era que la coordinadora quedará ckoqueada logrando que solo atinara a acentir levemente y que después aunque lo intento no pudiera decir una palabra, solo la miraba asombrada. Eso hizo que todos la mirarán preocupados a tal punto que Brock y Ash se acercan a zamarrearla a ver si reaccionaba. Provocando que la chica se enoje y los alejé diciendo que así lo único que conseguían es dañarla y que había que encontrar otra manera de despabilarla.  
Minutos más tarde Brock y "Ayumi" al no ocurrirle nada suspiran frustrados. Por otro lado Ash se encontraba con una mano en el mentón, hasta que empuña una y la golpea en forma vertical con la palma de la otra, mientras sonreía.

_ya se! -se agacha y le da una orden a Pikachu en su oido-

Pero el Pokémon eléctrico en vez de obedecer ensegida lo mira asombrado y preocupado. El entrenador entiende y solo le sonríe para darle confianza y que no pasara nada. Y finalmente ésto convenció al pokemon que con culpa miro a Dawn y le lanza un leve impactrueno logrando que la coordinadora diera un leve chirrido y cayera al piso.  
Brock y "Ayumi" no podían creer que Ash le aya pedido eso a Pikachu, en especial la chica que fue la primera en reaccionar que va corriendo donde dawn mientras le gritaba al entrenador.

_no lo puedo.. -la sostiene- Ash que parte de no lastimarla no entendiste?! -lo mira extremadamente enojada-  
_si Ash porque le pediste a Pikachu que hiciera eso? -lo mira con reproche-  
_es.. bueno no reaccionaba con nada.. y pikachu ya lo q hecho conmigo y..  
_NO ES ESCUSA! -aun sosteniendo a dawn- esa definitivamente NO ERA MANERA DE HACERLO!  
_uhh -empuña las manos y agacha la cabeza arrepentido- perdón solo quería ayudar  
_ eso se lo tenes que decir a dawn!

Y como si la hubieran llamado Dawn comienza a reaccionar haciéndo que todos se callen y que Ayumi se lanze a abrazarla.

_Dawn -chequea por todos lados- ¿estas bien no es así? ¿No te dañaste?

Esta en respuesta solo le sonríe y aciente con la cabeza. Después respira y una ves calmada recuerda por qué se quedo ckoqueada y les pide disculpas.

_eso nada tu no eres la que tiene que disculparse -mira al entrenador- ¿No es así Ash?  
_ya dije que lo sentía! -mira para otro lado y con las manos en los bolsillos- además funcióno  
_pero no a Dawn… Además..  
_no pasa nada Ayumi -le sonríe- solo fue una descarga!  
_una descarga? -la mira con los ojos abiertos de par en par- ¿Pero si te electrocuto?  
_lo se -mira a Ash enojada- y juro que si lo haces de nuevo te mato -lo apunta y a este le da un pequeño escalofrío, mira a Ayumi y sonríe- lo que pasa es que ya tuve experiencia con mí pachirisu.. y fue mucho más leve que esto  
_eso fue porque le dije a Pikachu que así lo hiciera.. como dije antes solo quería ayudar, yo conozco la capacidad de mi pokémon -se defiende nuevamente el entrenador-  
_igual no es motivo para que lo hagas tonto! -dicen ambas a la vez enojadas-  
_ahhh bueno ya dije que fue para despabilarte  
_ash mejor cállate antes que lo empeores -le toca el hombro callando a su amigo y mira Dawn- y hablando de eso ¿porque te puciste a si?

Ella los mira a todo, mueve la boca para hablar y lleva una mano detrás de su cabeza, pero en ves de responderles emprezo a gritar mientras agarra su bolso y busca su espejo.

_lo sabía! -viendo su cabello lo tenia todo parado y despeinado- ¿como no me di cuenta? Si fue como mi pachirisu - busca desesperadamente su peine y se empiesa a peinar- ¡¿porque siempre tiene que pagar mi cabello?!

Los demás la miran mientras se quejaba la miraba con la cabeza a un costado de su lado izquierdo mientras levantaba el mismo, mientras sonreía y achicaba un pocos sus ojoa y esperan a que terminé.

_ya está? -le pregunta el moreno y al ver que asciente le pide- bueno entonces ahora sí podrías decirnos que te pasó?  
_ahh si perdón -empiza a jugar con los dedos de su mano- es que johanna es…es mi mamá

Los cuatro la miran sorprendidos aún que claro Ayumi solo lo disimulaba pues ella ya lo sabía pero no podía demostrarlo.

_lo que escuchan -mira a Brock y Ash- ¿Acaso no lo recueran chicos? Cuando nos conocimos les comenté que me hice coordinadora por mi mamá y que ella había sido una de las mejores  
_pero JAMÁS que era una de las reconocidas! -le reclaman a los chicos a la vez-  
_bueno.. es que yo tampoco lo sabia! -con una mano detrás de la cabeza-

Ante esto ninguno puede evitar tropezarse por el desconcierto y mirarla con interrogación en su rostro mientras hacían una mueca.

_¿Hablás en serio? -le pregunta finalmente el moreno- es tu mamá ¿Cómo es que no lo sabés?  
_bu.. bueno yo -se rasca un cachete- es que… ¿Cómo saberlo?  
_pero dawn tu misma dijiste que fuera de las campeonas de la copa. ¿Acoso eso no te izó pensar que le allá dado reconocimiento? Después de todo con vos está pasando eso! -pronuncia con obviedad la chica-

En el momento que la coordinadora se estaba por defender nuevamente el moreno la interrumpe y le agarra el ombro a ayumi.

_no te gastes Ayumi, Dawn es igual Ash de despistada.

En ese momento ambos se quejan y Brock solo les dice atrevance a decir que no es así haciéndo que se callaran pues sabían que mal les pesará el criador tenía razón. Asi que finalmente ambos resoplaron y dijeron que era mejor continuar caminando.  
Eso provoca que Ayumi se ría levemente y le susurré a Brock que al parecer no les gustó lo que les dijo, esto lo único que hizo es que el criador levantará los hombros y dijera lo sé pero es así, causando una risa más fuerte en la chica. Y eso logra que Ash y Dawn la escuchen (se habían ido sin ellos) haciéndo que se detengan y les griten SE PUEDEN APURAR UN POCO!.  
Y efectivamente eso logra que Brock y Ayumi miren asombrados hacía ellos comprobando que los habían dejado muy atrás y se fueran corriendo tras ellos. Una vez que llegaron a ellos y pudieron respirar le preguntaron porque no los habían esperado y ellos solo les dijeron cerios le dijimos que siguieramos, eso hace que tanto Ayumi como Brock sin decir nada enarquen una ceja y se miraran entre ellos.  
De hecho despues de eso ninguno dijo mas nada, hasta que finalmente llegaron al pueblo. Y que en este se viera una casa apartada, cosa que Dawn dice emocionada esa es mi casa y empezará a correr. Y que los otros suspiren y empiecen a correr tras ella.

_mama volvi! Mama! -serca de la casa-  
_piplup -llama también emocionado el Pokémon-

Los gritos de la coordinadora fueron escuchados ya que antes de que llegará a la puerta, esta es habierta por una señora del mismo color de pelo y ojos que dawn y su vestimenta era el pero inflamado y asta arriba del cuello con una hebillita al costado del flequillo, una remera mangas largas blanca, un delantal en la cintura asta abajo de las rrodillas color rosa con los vordes de arriba y abajo rojo con dos volcillos del mismo color que el delantal, un pantanlon tres cuarto azul y un par de pantuflas rojas

_mama! -va y la abraza- lo logré ma.. lo logré -la mira sin soltarla

La mujer solo le sonríe y le corresponde el abrazo mientras le acaricia el cabello

_lo se estuviste asombrosa!

En ese momento Dawn la suelta y le sonríe agradecida. Pero no le dice nada ya que llegan los demás agitados de tanto correr tras ella.

_asta que te alcanzamos Dawn -dice el entrenador-  
_si jamas te vi corriendo tan rapido! -afirma el criador-

La coordinadora solo se coloca una mano detras de la cabeza y les pide disculpas avergonzada. Causando que la mujer se riera y finalmente todos la mirarán notando el gran parecido con su amiga.

_up perdón no los precente -señala a su progenitora con la mirada- ella es mi mamá -mira a su madre y los señala a ahora a ellos con la mirada- y ellos son mis amigos ma!

Después de eso los empezaron a presentarse recibiendo como respuesta una sonrisa departe de Johanna y que el gusto era de ella. De hecho les agradecía por cuidar de Dawn haciéndo que está se enoje y se queje

_es que de verdad tu me preocupas hija -coloca una mano en su propia mejilla-

Eso solo hace que Dawn se enoje más y que la ojiazul mayor se riera, para después darse cuenta que aún había alguien que no se había presentado. Así que mira a Ayumi y le pregunta ¿Y vos quién sos? pero esta se pone nerviosa y no logra decirle nada coherente más que unos simples tartamudeos confundiendo así a Johanna.  
En ese momento Dawn va en su rescate y le dice yo puedo explicarte confundiendo más aún a su progenitora pues está sabe que su hija es muy distraída para darse cuenta de las cosas por si sola logrando que le pregunté si en serio ella sabía.

_por supuesto! Sino no te lo diría  
_es que.. -suspira- bueno entonces dilo  
_solo esta nerviosa porque ella te admira… en simples palabras Ayumi es fanática tuya

Johanna la mira asombrada y apenada pues si ella si a recibido alagos por su época de coordinadora pero nunca de alguien tan joven. Pero al ver que ella estaba aún más nerviosa, se calma y le sonríe en forma de agradecimiento.

_¿Ayumi no? -le sonríe- gracias no pensé que alguien tan joven supiera de mí

Eso hace que la chica finalmente reaccione y le sonría emociona

_perdon por no precentarme -agacha la cabeza- pues si, mis… mis tíos me mostraron un vídeo de cuando ganaste el gran festival -empieza a jugar con sus dedos- y me encanto  
_aa ahora comprendo mejor

Y hasta hay pudieron hablar ya que Dawn al sentir que le golpean la pierna se queja y mira al causante de dicha acción comprobando que es su pokemon (se bajó de su cabeza cuando está se tiro a los brazos de su madre) que la miraba nervioso, haciéndo que está se esalten y se acuerde de un pequeño detalle.

_cierto -sonrie y alza a piplup- no los presente -mira a Johanna- este es mi piplup ma  
_piplup! -la saluda-

Johanna le sonríe y lo agarra para mirarlo con más atención, avergonzando al pokemon.

_eres mas bonito en persona  
_piplup -con una aleta detrás de la cabeza-  
_jeje -le vuelve a sonreír Johanna y mira a su hija- se ve que lo estas criando muy bien  
_gracias, intento hacer lo mejor que puedo -mira a su pokemon- todos somos un gran equipo ¿No?  
_piplup -aciente con la cabeza contento-  
_bueno entonces pacemos adentro así me presentas a los demás -mira a los demás- además seguro tus amigos y vos deben estar cansados

Antes sus palabras la madre de Dawn se dirige a dentro de la casa seguida por los demás. Adentro está les ofrece te con galletitas, cosa que ellos aceptarán con mucho gusto. Y una vez descansarán un rato Johanna les sonríe curiosa a todos.

_y bien? Es hora de conocer a los demás ¿Les parece?

En ese momento Ash, Brock y Ayumi se miran entre sí curiosos, la miran a Johanna y le dicen a la vez ¿Nosotros también? Recibiendo solo como respuesta de ella un acentimiento, junto a una sonrisa, logrando un ok de los chicos y que Ayumi se pusiera nerviosa (pues ella no podía mostrar sus pokemones).  
Así cada uno empezo a sacarlos. Primero empezo Dawn sacando a su buneary , pachirisu, ambipom y quilava. Después le siguió Ash sacando asi a su bible, buizel, monferno , grotle., staraptor y glalie. Y por último le siguió Brock sacando asi a su croagunk, happiny y Sudowoodo.

_son todos muy lindos y parecen estar en muy buen cuidado  
_gracias -dicen los tres a la vez-  
_aun que a mí aun me falta uno -dice la coordinadora-  
_ehh? y porque no lo sacaste? -la mira intrigada su madre-  
_este, es que va hacer mejor que lo saque en el patio  
_bueno si eso creés -le responde dudosa y mira a los demás- además creo que va a ser mejor después de todo aquí ya estamos medios apretados

En eso se levanta y se dirige al patio seguida por los demás y sus pokemones. Una ves allí Dawn saca una pokebola y la lanza

_ sal mamoswine  
_guau -mira asombrada lo grande que es- ahora veo porque querías sacarlo afuera

Dawn ante eso solo le sonríe. Y Johanna vuelve a mirar a todos los pokemones de cada uno dándose cuenta que aún había alguien que no se lo había mostrado.

_vos no los sacaste. -mira a Ayumi- ¿Por qué? No quieres mostrarlos?  
_yo? -se apunta nerviosa viendo que todos la miraban- bu.. bueno.. -traga en seco- como decirlo.. no es que no quiera mostrarlo, es que…la verdad…no tengo pokemones…

Antes que diga algo más, todos más que sorprendidos le lanzan un ¿¡QUEE!? al unísono

_pero como puede ser eso? -dice la ex coordinadora- ¿Acaso saliste de viaje sin ningun Pokemon?  
_mas intrigante -la mira Brock- ¿Recibiste tu primer pokemon?  
_*definitivamente Ayumi es un misterio* -piensa el criador-  
_este.. *genial otra mentira* si claro que recibí mi primer Pokemon *bueno no del todo* solo que no no lo traje conmigo… no suelo hacer viajes largos así que creí que sería de más ayuda en casa…por eso que no tengo otro más que ése *esto se esta volviendo mas complicado pero es mejor que no los vean, lo siento mucho*

Todos la miraron expectantes y con suma comprensión terminando solo diciendo un simple ahh dando a entender que ya todo estaba más que claro

_eso significa que no eres coordinado o entrenadora ni nada de eso -mas que pregunta afirma la ex coordinadora-  
_no lamentablemente no pude  
_y eso por qué?  
_yo puedo explicarte ma  
_eh? Vos hija?

No puede evitar mirarla asombrada Johanna, pues sabía que su hija no era la más vivas que digamos. Y eso causó que los demás se rieran y que la coordinadora se ofendiera.

_si, yo! -se cruza de brazos- de hecho todos lo sabemos ya que Ayumi nos lo contó primero  
_ah ya me parecía raro que te dieras cuenta de algo sola  
_mamá! -se enoja- quieres que te diga o no? -mira a Ayumi- bueno si Ayumi quiere ¿O querés decirlo vos?  
_no tranquila, es más mejor así no tengo que explicar todo yo *y peor la pifie*

Así Dawn solo le sonríe y empieza a contarle en una manera resumida "las razones que le dio Ayumi por la cual no era ni entrenadora ni nada por el estilo y el motivo del cual viajaba a las finales de los concursos y las ligas". (lo que primero le dijo en el bosque)

_hay pobrecita -se toca un cachete de la cara con una mano la ex coordinadora y mira a Ayumi- que pena que no puedas… pero quizás alguna vez puedas, la edad no tiene que ser un límite  
_je -le sonríe- no tiene porqué preocuparse.. yo así estoy bien *ojalá sea así y se solucione todo*  
_que bueno que te lo tomes así -le sonríe y cambia de tema- pero entonces viste lo que es el gran festival de Sinnoh ¿Ya que fuiste a la final no?  
_me encantaría decirle que si, pero lamentablemente mente no llegué a verla… aunque me alegra que allá ganado porqué era mi favorita -le da una media sonrisa haciéndo sonrrojar a Dawn-  
_ehh y por qué? -aun comprender- ¿Acaso no era que viniste a ver a a los ganadores?  
_para eso también hay una explicación -dawn mira a Ayumi- ¿Si quieres también puedo decirlo yo?  
_no hay problema -le sonríe-

Y nuevamente Dawn empezo a contarle "porque" Ayumi no había llegado a verla, pero que ella ya lo sentía de antes y que por eso le alegraba verla en la liga. (Lo último que les dijo Ayumi en el bosque)

_ah si ahora comprendo mejor, ya de antes te gustaba mi hija -reacciona y mira a Ayumi asombrada- ¡espera! eso significa que eso es lo que sentiste conmigo?  
_pues a decir verdad si -le sonríe nerviosa-

Ante eso Johanna se apena pues nunca alguien le dijo que transmitía tanto ni menos por televisión. Además antes de que pueda decirle algo se escucha a lo lejos a una chica llamando a los gritos a Johanna, de la cual está venía corriendo y saludando con una mano.

_Akako? -la nombra la ex coordinadora a la chica no mucho mayor que los chicos de ojos avellana, cabello castaño corto y de piel clara- pero cuanto tiempo -sonríe-  
_bueno es que últimamente no vienes a la academia -le dice una ves que llega a su lado-  
_lo se, pero es que me quedaba para poder ver a mi hija competir  
_tranquila no es un reproche -sonríe- además todos estamos contentos de que allá ganado

A todo esto Akako no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de los demás y Johanna se emociona con la charla olvidándose así de precentarlos. Y Dawn ya cansada de ser ignorada y que hablen de ella, así que decide interrumpirlas "sutilmente".

_ SABEN ESTOY ACA!

En ese momento Akako se asusta, sonríe y va a ella a abrazarla

_Dawn cuanto tiempo -la mira sin soltarla- pero mírate -le sonríe- por cierto felicidades!  
_je gracias -le sonríe-  
_si disculpa se me pasó presentarlos -dice Johanna- ella es una amiga de mía y ayudante en la escuela de coordinadores y ellos -apunta a los chicos- y ellos son los amigos de Dawn

Una vez dicho esto ellos se presentan mutuamente. Y una ves todos presentados Brock se anima a preguntarle a que se refería con escuela de coordinadores. Y antes de decir algo Ayumi los interrumpe entusiasmada diciendolo a ella.

_lo que pasa es que cuando Johanna deja de ser coordinadora para formar una familia, empieza una escuela de coordinadores para que chicos que quieren serlo tengan alguna noción de lo que es

Todos la miran asombrados en especial Akako y Johanna pues no muchos saben de la escuela y la primera al no saber que ella admira a la ex coordinadora

_eso es exacto -la mira aún con asombro Ayumi- pero como que vos lo sabías?

_es que cuando admiro a alguien me emocionó y áveriguo todo

Todos menos Johanna (que estaba avergonzada) acienten con la cabeza con comprensión. Y que Akako aparte se riera porque se dio cuenta del estado de Johanna haciéndo que está se avergüenze más.

_no es para que te avergüenzes -sonríe y se esalta- pero como no se me ocurrió antes? -mira a madre e hija- ¿Por qué no luchan en una batalla?  
_que!? -dicen ambas asombradas y se miran entré ellas-  
_eso sería genial -se esalta Ayumi entusiasmada- verlas en una batalla en vivo y directo -con los ojos brillantes- dos grandes coordinadoras frente a frente  
_no que si? -le sonríe Akako- madre e hija luchando entre si

Los chicos apoyaron en la moción de Ayumi y Akako para que acepten, logrando un suspiro de ambas coordinadoras y que accedan.

_genial yo seré el arbitro! -sonríe Akako entusiasmada- ¿será dos contra dos como en el gran festival?  
_por mi no hay problema -dicen ambas a la vez-

En ese momento ambas se ponen en forma para luchar

_te advierto dawn que luchare con todo no importa que seas mi hija!  
_lo mismo digo ma!  
_¿Listas? -le pregunta Akako mientras se acomoda en el sentro de ellas y ve que acienten decididas- ok entonces empecemos

En ese momento ambas sacan dos pokebolas y las lanzan con elegancia (guardaron sus pokemones para sacarlos en la vatalla)

_salgan glameow y umbreon -ordena Johanna  
_vengan piplup y pachirisu!

Los cuatro pokemones salen con elegancia delante de sus entrenadoras par en par mientras dicen sus nombres.  
Y sin perder el tiempo Dawn decidida lanza su primer ataque.

_bien ahora comencemos -apunta con una mano hacia el frente- piplup utiliza torbellino y pachirisu usa chispazo dentro del torbellino

Ambos pokemones acienten, obedecen y atacan. Pero sin perder tiempo Johanna les odena a sus pokemones que lo esquiven.

_utilizen ataque rápido y esquibenlo! Y contraataquen con bola sombra!

Con mucha elegancia ambos le hacen caso esquiban y contraatacan.

Al costado el trio de amigos miraban entusiasmados la batalla en especial la chica que se le podía ver como los ojos le brillaban

_guaaauu son geniales *tal y como lo esperaba de ambas*  
_si se ven fantásticos! -dicen ambos chicos a ves-

Los tres se miran con una sonrisa sactifactoria, pero rápidamente voltean a ver a la vatalla al escuchar un grito de dawn.

_piplup, pachirisu nooo! -los llama asustada al ver que no pueden esquivar el ataque y caen al piso

Al escuchar a su dueña angustiada ambos (aún que heridos) se levantan para seguir luchando. Dawn rápidamente les pregunta si estaban bien y éstos la miran y le asienten con la cabeza.

_aliviada sonríe- bien entonces continuemos  
_piplup!/pachiriii!  
_ok! piplup utiliza rayo burbuja en todo el campo!

Este obedece provocando que tanto glameow como umbreon no pudiera ver nada.

_*¿pero que planehara? -piensa desconsertada Johanna- eso no sera suficiente hija!  
_eso veremos! *es hora* sal ahora pachirisu!

En ese instante pachirisu sale saltando entre medio de las burbujas quedando arriba de glameow y umbreon, dejando a Johanna con los ojos bien abiertos.

_ahora pachirisu utiliza superdiente!

Este afirma, se dirige hacia el par de pokemones y los ataca sin oportunidad de que puedan esquivarlo impactando directamente contra ellos y los tira al piso pero no les hace mucho daño.

_*asi que eso era lo que planeaba* eso estuvo bien planeado dawn! -sonríe viendo la satisfacción de su hija- pero no es suficiente! -se pone sería- glameow, umbreon utilicen atracción contra piplup y pachirisu!

Al instante ambos pokemones se recomponen, obedecen y lo atacan, haciéndo que tanto piplup como pachirisu "se enamoren" de ellos. (para que sepan atracción es un ataque que enamora a los pokemon machos y las mayoría lo utilizan giniando el ojo y salen corazones amarillos). Dejando está vez a Dawn impactada.

_bien acabemos con esto! -sonríe- ahora glameow, umbreon utilicen rapidez! (son las estrellas que salen muy rápido)

Ambos obedecen y atacan, impactando directamente contra los pokemones de Dawn, tirándolos al piso perdiendo así el conocimiento.  
Akako los ve bien y al comprobar que efectivamente no podían continuar dio por terminada la vatalla y apunta a Johanna.

_ piplup y pachirisu ya no pueden continuar, la victoria es de johanna!  
_se terminó -suspira un poco triste- bueno por lo menos fue divertido – va corriendo y abrasa a piplup y pachirisu- no se preocupen yo se que dieron lo mejor de si y eso es lo que importa -ellos la miran y le sonríen medio deditos decepcionados-  
_estuviste asombrosa Dawn -se acerca Johanna- se nota la conexión entre ustedes  
_es cierto -se acerca Akako- haces lucir muy bien a tus pokemon Dawn  
_gracias -sonríe más animada y se levanta-

Los demás también se acercan y las felicitan por la batalla. En especial Ayumi que estaba más que entusiasmada.

_son realmente fantásticas! -se preocupa y mira a dawn junto a sus pokemones- ¿aunque dawn como estan piplup y pachirisu?  
_cansados.. pero bien -le sonríe-  
_no quieres que te los revise por si acaso? -pregunta finalmente el moreno-  
_es que -los mira preocupada- ¿Es necesario? -lo mira- ¿Piensas que puedan tener algo?  
_bueno no creo que sea de gravedad, pero por si las dudas nunca está de más ver  
_Brock tu quieres ser un criador Pokemon o algo asi no? -los interrumpe Johanna curiosa-  
_bueno, si mi sueño es ser el mejor criador  
_y no es por alardear pero Brock tiene muchas más cualidades -empieza a enumerar con los dedos de una mano- el sabe cocinar, es un buen amo de casa y ni hablar de los pokemones hasta fue líder de gimnasio.  
_si Brock es realmente versátil -aporta Dawn con una sonrisa-  
_¡guau eso es asombroso! -mira emocionada Akako a Brock poniéndolo nervioso-  
_esto gracias pero no creo que sea para tanto -con una mano detrás de la cabeza- *aguanta brock, aguanta*  
_¿Bromeas? Pero si eso es genial! Ni yo puedo con tanto -sonríe Akako-  
_bu.. bueno yo.. este -se agarra de los pelos- hay ya no me aguanto mas!

Exceptuando a Ash y Dawn que se imaginanaban lo que le pasaba a Brock lo miraban desconcertados. Ellos solo susurraban a la vez y aquí viene

_eres perfecta Akako! Ideal para mi! -le agarra las manos-

Y otra ves exceptuando por la coordinadora y el entrenador, todas lo miraban con una ceja levantada y una media sonrisa.

_pero que dices Brock? -desconcertada-  
_la verdad! Jamás conocí a alguien tan dulce y hermosa. Por eso se que eres la indicada -la agarra más fuerte- toma mi mano y quedate a mi lado y seré todo lo que tú quieras

Akako sólo lo miraba más confundida y no logra decirle nada. Mucho menos cuando segundos más tarde sale su croangunk de su pokebola (todos ya los habían guardado) y lo ataca con su Puya nociva en una de sus costillas y hace que este caiga al piso, logrando un simple auhh del moreno por el golpe producido. Y que los demás lo miraban con una sonrisa ladeada

_crou -dice el Pokémon mientras infla los cachetes-  
_ya se había tardado -habla finalmente Ash-  
_cierto vatio su propio récord -le siguió Dawn-

Eso ase que las tres chicas los mires sorprendidas, pues ellos lo decían con tanta naturalidad, de hecho ni siquiera estaban sorprendidos. Y ante eso Ayumi los miraba realmente muy desconsertada, no podía ver a Brock así de hecho cuando los chicos se lo dijeron en el bosque pensó que estaban exagerando. Pero ahora lo estaba viendo con sus propios ojos.

_asi que a eso se referían? -finalmente se animo a decir y ver que ellos solo afirmaban con la cabeza- y por su reacción ¿me están queriendo decir que esto es común? -ve otra afirmación de los chicos- y lo de croangunk…  
_tambien -la interrumpe Dawn- de hecho ya está acostumbrado, ya que el siempre lo para así  
_y no estará mal? -pregunta preocupada Johanna al verlo aún en el suelo-  
_solo fue un pinchazo, nada que tener -dijo el moreno mientras se levantaba y mira a Ash y Dawn- ¿Y como que mi récord?  
_es cierto -levantan los hombros- además eso ahora nos da la razón  
_es por eso que no queria que tú -mira a Ayumi- me vieras -suspira-  
_yo? Y por qué yo? -apuntándose

_porque como ellos dicen ahora tengo que darles la razón -agacha la cabeza- pero es que -estaba por agarrar devuelta a Akako pero se detuvo al ver a croangunk amenasandolo- este si.. pero al final no pude contenerme  
_*así que esa es tu verdadera personalidad.. entoces..*  
_jaja bueno nadie es perfecto -sonríe Johanna- pero bueno mejor entremos a la casa que ya se está haciendo tarde. Y de seguro tienen hambre  
_como? -la mira sorprendida Ayumi- ¿pero y ahora como nos iremos?  
_bueno es lógico que se quedan a dormir y se van mañana -le responde Johanna con obviedad- y no quiero objeciones -viendo como Ayumi se estaba por quejar- además no me van a despreciar su comida  
_por mi está bien -se toca la panza Ash- porque la realidad ya tenía hambre -sonríe-  
_umm -le ruge la panza y la mira avergonzada- está bien  
_bueno esta es mi despedida entonces  
_que? Acaso no te quedas a comer Akako? -le pregunta Dawn-  
_me gustaría pero como dijo Johanna se está haciendo tarde y no me quiero ir a oscuras  
_ otro dia sera entonces -le sonríe Johanna-

Todos le sonríen y se despiden de ella. Para después entrar a la casa y una vez que la ex coordinadora termina de cocinar. Los demás, exceptuando a Brock qué se encontraba preparando la comida para los pokemones, le ayudan a poner la mesa

_esto se ve delicioso -mira todo ansioso el entrenador-  
_y no solo se ve sino que también sabe muy bien -sonríe orgullosa Dawn-  
_bueno eso espero -sonríe su madre- ahora empesemos a comer!

Así empezaron y todos disfrutaban y alagaban la comida de Johanna. Y no era de sorprender que al gustarle Ash pidiera más de un plato, pero lo sorprendente es ver el entusiasmo de Ayumi pues como Ash ya iba por su tercer plato.

_esto está riquísimo -dicen Ash y Ayumi mientras pedían mas-  
_muchas gracias -les sirve mas- me alegra que les guste  
_bueno es que realmente es buena cocinera *Ayumi tiene un gran apetito*  
_gracias aún que Brock tú no te quedas atrás después de todo se ve que haces muy buena comida pokemon! -viendo como todos los pokemon comian entusciamadamente-

Dawn también se da cuenta de que Ayumi es parecida a Ash en cuanto come y se lo comenta a Brock pero rápidamente se acostumbra, pues no es la primera chica que conoce con ese apetito, recordando así a su amiga coordinadora. A diferencia del moreno que pensaba que cada vez la notaba más parecida a su amigo.  
Y después del décimo plato de cada uno finalmente digieron que estaban llenos, les mostraron donde dormirían (los chicos en la abitacion de huéspedes, Ayumi en la abitacion de Dawn y Johanna se fue a su cuarto). De hay se desearon buenas noches y se fueron a dormir.  
O casi todos porque cuando ya había pasado un tiempo y no se escuchaba ningún ruido, Ayumi se levanta sigilosamente, agarra su mochila y se dirige al patio. Ya allí se se agacha y se semi sienta para poner enfrente su mochila y abrirla.

* * *

 **Con** **tinu** **ará** **...**

 **_** kim: bueno espero que les allá gustado, ahh aviso que estoy por empezar los finales así que no se cuándo volveré -me voy-

Nao: volverá apesar de eso se los aseguro! -va tras mio-


	6. Chapter 6

_Y_ _Kimiko_ al fin volvió aún que pasaron muchas cosas y no pudo entrar pero finalmente acá tenemos capítulo  
 _Kim: hey ya te fijes que no entres sin_ _mi_ _¿O acaso no entiendes?_  
 _Nao: ¿Aun estás enojada? No entiendo el porqué es bueno que aún sepas que_ _continuaras_ _escribiendo no?_  
Kim: no es eso! Me molesta que entres sin mi consentimiento!  
Nao: pero ya me disculpé! En fin acá les dejamos el 6to capítulo (dando un _jiro_ _y sonriendo coquetamente, se va antes que pueda decirle algo)_  
 __kim: encima me ignoras! Ahh y otra vez volvió esa ridícula_ _precentacion_ _(suspiro) en fin aclaro:_ _Pokemon pertenece a_ _Satoshi_ _Tajari_ _. Pero este_ _fanfic_ y el personaje de la chica si lo son.

 _Ahh recuerden que cuando vean esto *...* entre las oraciones son los pensamientos de los personajes_  
 _.,.,.,.,.,. Y esto es cambio de lugar o inicio o fin del capitulo_

* * *

 **Capitulo 6**

Ayumi se detiene mira a los costados una vez más y finalmente con más confianza termina de abrirla dejando salir a su Pokémon de esta, para finalmente lanzar con cuidado seis pokebolas en donde guardaba al resto de sus compañeros.

Una vez los ocho juntos (incluye a la pelinegra) se sonríen y se abrazan todos juntos

_yo también los extrañé mucho -los mira con una sonrisa- fue difícil estar serca y a la vez lejos de ustedes, porque así era al tenerlos en la mochila..pero no poder fijarme o verlos -suspira y los suelta para dirigirse nuevamente a su mochila- bueno pero mejor vamos a lo que vinimos -saca frasquito y unos platitos que tenia escondido- ¿de seguro tienen hambre no?

Los Pokemones no pueden evitar mirarla emocionados y espectantes, pues a pesar de que entendían la citación de su dueña era cierto que tenían bastante hambre, dándole un poco de vergüenza. Pero esta solo les sonríe y les da la comida diciendo buen provecho y perdón la demora Dándole así a todos ánimos de que coman.

_se que quizás ya se dieron cuenta pero por si acaso les aclaro que siempre les daré de comer de noche, porque de otra manera no podría -los mira sería- así que coman bien ¿Entendido?

Estos solo afirman con la cabeza y terminan de comer, mientras ella los ve con una sonrisa agradecida

 _.,.,.,.,.,_ _.,.,.,.,.,_ _.,.,.,.,.,_ _.,.,.,.,.,_ _.,.,.,.,.,_ _.,.,.,.,.,_ _.,.,.,.,.,_ _.,.,.,.,.,_ _.,.,.,.,.,_ _.,.,.,.,.,_ _.,.,.,.,.,_ _.,.,.,.,.,_ _.,.,.,.,.,_ _.,.,.,.,.,_

 _La_ noche por suerte a los demás parecía tratarlos bien, Johanna seguía durmiendo plácidamente en su cuarto, Dawn ni se había inmutuado es más ni estaba enterada que su compañera de cuarto no estaba. Todo parecía marchar más que bien y así hubiera terminado si es que en el moreno no se hubiera caído de la cama y despertado por el golpe. Que la realidad si alguien hubiera estado despierto serca de el quizás lo hubiera escuchado pero Ayumi por miedo de despertar a la coordinadora decidió ir afuera.

_auuh eso dolio -se levanta y se soba su parte trasera- ¿pero como me cai? -suspira y se lamenta- ahh y encima que estaba soñando un sueño tan bonito

Y encima para terminar de sobresaltarlo el entrenador se sienta dormido lo apunta y le habla inconcientemente reto aceptado! para después volver a caer en la cama. Pero no todo termino hay por qué al segundo que callo el chico su Pokémon como si estuviera sincronizado con el también se sentó en la cama y dijo un simple Pika! para también volver a caer en la cama. Haciendo que el moreno los mire desconcertado y con una mueca en el rostro

_de verdad esos dos estan muy conectados -suspira- a ver mejor voy a tomar un poco de agua y después me vuelvo a acostar

Así sale de la habitación dispuesto a ir a la cocina hasta que al pasar por el comedor ve que la puerta que se dirigía al patio estaba entré abierta. Cosa que le extraña y le hace pensar que puede haber entrado alguien, tomando así coraje y ir con cautela a ver qué pasaba, pero no sé encuetra con nadie. Minutos más tarde y rendido decide volver a entrar pero justo cuando estaba por cerrar la puerta puede ver una silueta de alguien, cosa que lo hace acercarse para ver quién era distinguiendo a la pelinegra como dueña de dicha silueta.

_Ayumi sos vos? Qué haces acá?

Esta al ser nombrada se asustan y se levanta de un salto, pero no le dijo nada. Solo con la esperanza de que nada más la allá visto a ella empieza a guardar todo para despedirse de sus pokémon y guardarlos en sus pokebolas para finalmente abrir su mochila y decir rápido salta el último de estos que le quedaba fuera obedece y está rápidamente se despide para serrar, colocarse la mochila al hombro, sentarse nuevamente y mirar lo más calmada que pudo al moreno

_Brock? -sonrie- creo que lo mismo que vos no? -contesta a su pregunta con otra- ¿O vos por que estás acá?

_yo este -piensa unos segundos- no podía dormir y ya que la noche está tan linda decidí salir a mirar un rato las estrellas ¿Acaso vos estabas igual?

_um de hecho -se rasca un moflete al recordar cómo se había caído- de hecho yo si estaba dormido.. pero me desperté y me levanté por un poco de agua, hasta que vi la puerta entré abierta y decidí averiguar el porque hasta que te vi

_ahh -entre cierra los ojos- *¿cómo se me pudo pasar eso?* Vaya que valiente entonces. Mira si era un ladrón y te hace daño. Si es así por lo menos tendrías que salir con un Pokémon -le reprochó-

_ahh si no? -le da una media sonrisa y se sienta a su lado- je en ese momento no se me ocurrió

La chica no sabía si reírse o volverlo a regañar así que solo suspira y mira el cielo

_cambie de parecer -lo mira de reojo y puede notar la confusión del criador- no eres valiente.. eres suertudo y corajudo

El la mira mas desconcertado para finalmente reírse unos segundos y decir si, puede ser. Ella sólo le da una media sonrisa y se queda contemplando las estrellas cosa que más tarde él decide imitar. Así se quedan en silencio mirando el cielo estrellado, hasta que la muchacha retoma la conversación.

_son muy bellas ¿No? Las estrellas digo -lo mira con una sonrisa y aún sonriendo mira nuevamente al cielo- a mi me encanta venir a verlas cada vez que no puedo dormir.. eso me relaja

_ahora que lo dices -las contempla un momento- lo son, de hecho lo que más me gusta de viajar aparte de los nuevos pokémon es poder dormir a la intemperie

_cierto -le sonríe y ve a las estrellas nuevamente- pero conmigo es algo diferente, ojo no quiero decir que no disfruto acampar, es solo que para mí tienen un significado muy especial

El moreno solo la mira intrigado pero no sé atreve a decirle nada como esperando que ella se lo dijera sin querer presionarla. Es en ese momento que comprende que quiere decirlo, por lo menos la parte que si puede, así que decidida le da una media sonrisa agradecida y continúa.

_yo pienso que son algo más allá de lo científico -apoya la mano apretada en el lado de su corazón y cierra los ojos- sino que son los pokemones y... las personas queridas que estan en el cielo cuidándonos -le da una media sonrisa y lo mira- quizás te parezca absurdo ¿no?

_para nada -le sonríe- es verdad que nunca lo había pensado.. pero me parece muy lindo que pienses así

_cierto no? Es como si ellos nunca te abandonan, cada vez que quieres recordarlo solo miras las estrellas y piensas que te dicen "ehh sonríe que te estoy alentando"

Brock la ve asombrado y sin poder evitarlo internamente acongojado por las palabras de su amiga, ya que eso le dió a entender que ella perdió a alguien muy importante pero nuevamente no se atrevío a preguntar. Solo le sonrió y la apoyo.

_si de seguro es eso

_me alegra eso *bueno despues de todo fu…*

_bueno -se levanta y bosteza- creo que al fin está regresando el sueño, así que yo mejor me regresó

Eso ase que la chica de ojos aguamarina se "contagie" y también bostese haciendo que imite al criador y le diga si parece que a mí también. Despidiéndose y yéndose así cada uno para su cuarto a descansar.

 _.,.,.,.,.,_ _.,.,.,.,.,_ _.,.,.,.,.,_ _.,.,.,.,.,_ _.,.,.,.,.,_ _.,.,.,.,.,_ _.,.,.,.,.,_ _.,.,.,.,.,_ _.,.,.,.,.,_ _.,.,.,.,.,_ _.,.,.,.,.,_ _.,.,.,.,.,_ _.,.,.,.,.,_ _.,.,.,.,.,_

Al otro dia todos se encotraban desayunando muy tranquilamente, conversando de cosas banales como que les faltaba y eso. Hasta que Johanna se esalta como recordando algo importante y mira a su con una sonrisa.

_ahh cierto hija -se toca un cachete- adivina hoy más temprano salí como siempre a hacer mandados y me enteré de algo

Todos la miran integrados, pero al haber Sido la coordinadora la nombrada fue ella la que le insinuó que le siguiera contando y la ex coordinadora solo le sonrió.

_que al parecer no fuiste la única que regreso de su viaje, pues Kenny también lo hizo.

Todos la miran anonadados pues no sé explicaban entonces cómo no se lo habían cruzado. En especial la ojiazul que quería saber cómo se encontraba después de lo del gran festival, pues a pesar de estar feliz por ganar no quería hacer sentir mal a su amigo.

_wuo no lo encontramos de casualidad entonces -hablo finalmente Ash-

_bueno eso es seguro porque el vino en aerostático, de hecho creo que llegó hace un par de días -le respondió nuevamente la ex coordinadora-

_ademas no olvides Ash que de seguro Kenny se vino directamente para acá y nosotros nos fuimos a la liga

_ahh cierto -dijo mirando al techo-

Dawn se quedó tan encimismada pensando en lo que podría estar sintiendo el chico que no les presto más atención. Solo hasta que Ayumi se da cuenta de quién hablaban y decide meterse para preguntarle emocinada a la dueña de piplup

_Kenny? No sería por casualidad el mismo que compitió en la final contra vos no Dawn?

Aún que está por estar tan concentrada no le contesta, pues no podía dejar de pensar en el estado del chico. Y no es que no lo hubiera hecho antes de hecho al principio se preocupó por su amigo pero después vino la competición de Ash y se le pasó por alto y no se había acordado hasta que su madre lo nombró haciendola sentir culpable.

Johanna se da cuenta del estado de su hija y vuelve a llamarla pero está simplemente no los escuchaba

_*me pregunto si se sentira mal? Yo me emocione tanto que ni me fije como estaba. Aunque el me felicito al final de la batalla, pero creo que yo hubiera echo lo mismo aunque me cintiera mal* -piensa suspira angustiada-

Ayumi cansada decide llamar su atención llamandola de un grito despabilando finalmente a la coordinadora.

_eee que pasa?

_eso tendríamos que decir nosotros no te parece? Hace rato que te llamamos y tú parecias estar en otro mundo ¿En qué pensabas?

_uhh lo siento.. este -empieza a mover las manos nerviosa- nada, nada no se preocupen

_si tu lo dices -suspira la ojiverde- pero volviendo al tema es o no el que compitió contra vos?

_si es el mismo

_genial que los finalistas de la copa listón sean del mismo pueblo -responde emocionada-

_no solo eso -le sonríe el moreno captando su atención- tambien es su amigo de la infancia

_aun que cada vez que se ven se pelean -acoto Ash con una pequeña risa-

_entrecierra los ojos la coordinadora- eso es solo porque el me molesta

_jaja hija no cambian, -se ríe la madre de Dawn- de chicos eran igual

Eso sólo provoca la risa de los demás y que está inflarse los mofletes haciendo un berrinche diciendo mejor terminemos de desayunar. Y aunque internamente sonríe ya que sabe que es verdad pero que igualmente es un buen amigo, preocupandola más.

Nadie dijo más nada, solo rieron levemente otra vez y efectivamente se pusieron a terminar de desayunar. Y una ves habiéndole ayudado a Johanna a recoger todo se quedaron hablando un rato, mientras piplup y Pikachu se fueron a jugar. Eso le hizo recordar al moreno que debían comprar más comida para los pokemones dándole a Ayumi una gran idea

_de seguro acá en el pueblo hay una tienda. ¿No Dawn? -ve cómo su amiga aciente y se emociona- genial, entonces eso nos da una oportunidad para poder conocer el pueblo ¿No?

_si claro no hay problema pero, ¿tienes tiempo Ayumi?

_sierto -apoya el moreno- creí que te tenías que ir pronto *por eso lo propuse ahora, así no perdíamos tiempo*

_bueenoo yo este -junta sus dedos índices una y otra vez mientras los mira de reojo- este asi era pero.. pero -los mira con brillo en los ojos- pero es que no puedo ignorar el hecho que el Kenny de la final de acá y no cocerlo, no habra ganado pero si es un buen coordinador

Al descubrir sus verdaderas intenciones los tres la quedan mirando con una mueca en el rostro y una seja levantada para luego suspirar, ya les parecía raro su cambio de actitud.

_y ya que son amigos quería saber si tú me lo podrías precentar Dawn -la mira suplicante-

_eh? Si claro. ¿Por qué no? *De paso aprovecho yo también para verlo y saber cómo está*

_genial! Entonces vamos, no perdamos más tiempo -se dirige al pueblo-

_espera Ayumi que ni sabes en donde queda -la coordinadora llama a su pokémon y va rápido tras ella-

El par de chicos solo suspira y piensan que realmente Ayumi se emociona demaciado. Haciendo que el entrenador también llame a su pokémon y el moreno valla a avisarle a la ex coordinadora a donde se dirigían para asi poder alcanzarlas a ambas. Y una ves con ellas caminaron hasta llegar al centro del pueblo dónde se encontraron con mucha gente que felicitaba a la coordinadora por su victoria. Finalmente minutos más tarde la ojiazul les menciona que ya están serca, topanse así con una tienda con una fila muy larga.

_decime que no es la tienda de la fila -dice preocupada al ver que está salía de la tienda de lo llena que estaba-

_pues -le da una mueca- no te digo entonces

Eso solo logra un suspiro frustrado a todos (incluyendo a los pokemones) y que se vallan a formar en esta a la espera de ser atendidos.

_vamos a salir pasado mañana de aca -se quejan Ash y Ayumi por enésima vez-

_tengo que irme hoy y quiero cocer a Kenny! -sigue Ayumi-

_pues así no creo que llegues -le da una mueca Ash-

_como!? -lo mira alarmada- eso no puede ser! -se lamenta hasta que se le ocurre una idea- ya se! -los mira suplicante- pueden quedarse Ash con Brock y nosotras -apunta a Dawn y ella- ir a buscarlo

_quee!? Y por qué yo? sabés yo también lo conozco? -se queja el entrenador de Pikachu-

_pero Dawn es la que conoce el pueblo y yo realmente quiero conocerlo. Y tú solo quieres librarte de las compras -lo acusa y le hace pucherito- oh vamos.. por esta vez, tómalo como un pequeño pedido de tu fan siii?

Eso último solo logro poner nervioso al chico dándose por derrotado y cediendo a la petición de Ayumi. Cosa que ella le agrace contenta para agarrar velozmente a Dawn del brazo y alejarse antes que se arrepienta, causando que el moreno se riera ante tal escena y cargará al chico por lo sucedido.

_a vos también te pasaría si te hubiese puesto esa cara *además no me acostumbro a eso de la fan, pero en especial el puchero, no se es como si ya lo hubiera visto ¿Pero en donde? ¿Y como?*

 _.,.,.,.,.,_ _.,.,.,.,.,_ _.,.,.,.,.,_ _.,.,.,.,.,_ _.,.,.,.,.,_ _.,.,.,.,.,_ _.,.,.,.,.,_ _.,.,.,.,.,_ _.,.,.,.,.,_ _.,.,.,.,.,_ _.,.,.,.,.,_ _.,.,.,.,.,_ _.,.,.,.,.,_ _.,.,.,.,.,_

Una vez alejadas Ayumi suelta a Dawn y comienzan a caminar más tranquilamente. Cosa que la primera aprovecho para conocer más el lugar elogiando cada nuevo lugar que encontraban emocionando a la segunda al ver como le gustaba. Hasta que finalmente volvieron al tema por el cual se alejaron de los chicos.

_entonces Dawn como aremos? -ve que está la ve sin entender y agrega- con respecto a Kenny digo

_ahh si *cierto Kenny, espero verlo bien* -suspira angustiada- esto podemos ir a ver si se encuentra en su casa te parece

Se da cuenta del cambio de actitud de la chica pero no le dice nada solo asciende con la cabeza.

_pues.. sígueme entonces *por kami que no lo encuentre tan mal*

_ok *espero que sea el momento correcto este*

Así caminaron unos minutos más hasta que Dawn le dice que ya faltaba poco provocando que su amiga cómo siempre se entusiasme de más y salga corriendo en dirección a dónde le había apuntado. Aunque eso no duró mucho ya que de la emocion y lo rápido que fué no logro ver qué venía alguien tirandolo a ambos al piso.

_lo siento -le da la mano para ayudarla- ¿estás bien?

_no, no es nada, si fue mi culpa -lo mira y habré los ojos en par en par- ¿vos?

_eh? -levanta una seja- ¿yo que? -aun con la mano ectendida-

_le agarra la mano y se levanta- es que vos sos…

Antes de que termine de decir la frase llega la coordinadora toda agitatada llamandola a los gritos preocupada, al haber presenciado cómo se caía a lo lejos. Aunque como se había quedado casi sin aire al estar a su lado solo puede estar semi agachada y apollando las manos en las rodillas y con los ojos serrados intentando recuperar el aliento

_Dawn? -se da media vuelta y la mira preocupada-

_vi que te caiste y me apresure. Estas bien? No te isiste daño? -aun con los ojos cerrados-

_no, no te preocupes no fué nada

Mientras un par de ojos negros la miran impresionado, pues no pensó que se encontraría aún con la chica, llamandola con duda en su vos. Y eso solo hizo que ahora fuera ella la que se impresionara y abriera los ojos en par en par al reconocer su vos

_*esa vos?* -se para normal y lo ve- ke…Kenny?

Al ver que no se había equivocado Ayumi ve al chico de piel blanca, ojos negro y cabello vordo tirando al marron. Vestido de… con una gran sonrisa y lo encara

_lo sabía, si eres Kenny

_ehh si -la mira desconcertado- ¿pero como sabes mi nombre?

_bueno -juega con sus manos- es que te vi cuando competiste contra dawn y después me entere que eran amigos y yo...este...le pregunte…

_ella queria conocerte -completa por esta al ver que estaba nerviosa-

_ehh -levanta una seja- wuo en serio?

_bueno es que como te dije vi en concurso y pensé que estuviste asombroso

_tu creés? -le da una media sonrisa- pues gracias aunque no creo que sea para tanto por algo no gané.. la realidad es que aún me falta mucho por aprender

_claro que siempre puedes mejorar.. pero para mí lo fué, pero eso también fue gracias a que ambos son buenos y dieron un gran espectáculo

Ante esto ambos le sonríen agradecidos y Kenny curioso le pregunta si hace mucho se conocen pues no recordaba que su amiga allá mencionado antes a la chica.

Por otro lado Ayumi solo imfra los cachetes y le dice te lo dije antes fue por el concurso como si el ojinegro fuera a entender, cosa Dawn nuevamente decide interumpirla y decide explicarle ella tal cual hizo con su madre asombrando al muchacho.

_eso es genial, lastima que no pudiste vernos en vivo

_si lo se por eso agradezco haberla encontrado en la liga sinnoh

_ahh -mira a Dawn medio cabizbajo- fuiste a apoyar a Ash, me enteré que también ganó.. bien por él

_si el me apoyo, así que yo también tenía que hacerlo

_*¿Y ese cambio de actitud?* Jeje si deci que lo hizo ya que mi sentido de orientación no es muy bueno y de seguro aún no la conocería -sonrie la ojiverde- *mejor cambiamos de tema*

Ambos la miran asombrados en especial la dueña de piplup que al comprender sus palabras no pudo evitar sonrojarse

_¿Acaso me hubieras buscado igual?

_pues claro -le sonríe- si el ganador/a me gusta tengo que conocerlo, es mi lema -apunta con el dedo índice hacía Riva mientras levanta el rostro con los ojos cerrados-

Ante eso ambos se ríen calmando un poco el ambiente. Haciendo que la coordinadora vuelve a agradecerle y que al coordinador le entrará una duda.

_entones porque quisiste conocerme?

_acaso no escuchas o que? -lo mira con los ojos entre serrados- te lo dije no? Para mí estuviste genial! Y me enteré que eras del mis lugar que Dawn y ya que te conocía ¿Porque no aprovechar y conocerte? Acaso hice mal?

_que?! -la mira desconcertado y rápidamente aclara- no, no es eso. Solo sentí curiosidad, la realidad es que me alegra saber que a alguien le gusta mis actos en los concursos

_si yo sentí lo mismo -argumento Dawn-

Ambos le sonríen y Ayumi le da un poco de pena, pero ves que no les mentía más allá de que no les dijo la verdad con respecto al ir a verlos era cierto que los admiraba y le alegraba saber que eso les gutaba.

_gracias la realidad es que me hizo feliz conocerlos y más saber que todos son tan amables -sonrie-

_todos? -la mira con duda Kenny- ahhh cierto dijiste que fuiste a la liga, de seguro conociste a Brock.. y Ash jeje -le da una media sonrisa-

_de hecho Ayumi fue para conocer a Ash

Dijo la coordinadora sorprendiendo al chico diciendo buen simple ¿Cómo? de sus labios, cosa que apenó nuevamente a la chica. Y que Dawn le explicará lo que está le dijo en el bosque.

_ahh cierto que la liga Pokémon también se trasmite. De hay la conexión entre ustedes no?

_umm digamos que si -se rasca la mejilla- la realidad tuve más que suerte, porque al ir a verlo pude conocer también a Dawn. Encima el placer de viajar todos juntos ya que teníamos el mismo destino

El ojinegro la miro con los ojos de par en par, pues sutilmente la chica le había dicho lo que realmente quería saber, pero no sabía cómo preguntar. Y aprovecho esa oportunidad para mirar a su amiga para que se lo dijera

_e..eso significa que.. ellos aún están acá -afirma más que pregunta medio triste- *él aún la acompaña*

_pues si, este pueblo les queda de paso asi que vinieron con nosotras *tengo que preguntarle como se encuentra ¿Pero como?*

_ahh que.. que bueno

_si hablando de eso ya habrán comprado la comida Pokémon? -ve que Kenny la mira con duda y explica lo que sucedió en la tienda-

_ahh si ese lugar siempre está lleno

_si y como salimos hoy, yo no quería esperar más para salir a buscarte

_hoyyy? -la mira atónito y luego mira con temor a Dawn- vos también te vas?

Eso toma por sorpresa a la ojiazul logrando que tartamudee y no sepa bien que decirle, estuvo tan preocupada por el que se le pasó ese hecho por alto. Y eso le dio a entender a Ayumi que ellos necesitaban hablar a solas, e intenta buscar una excusa para retirarse. Pero no sé le ocurre nada, ni mucho menos cuando ve a lo lejos a Brock y Ash buscandolas, y decesperada solo decide decirles chau a los dos. Dejandolos estupefactos a los dos.

_queee? Pero adonde? Y ademas no estabamos juntas? -le logra decir Dawn antes que se aleje-

_se acerca a dawn y le susurra oido- no te preocupes recuerdo perfectamente como regresar a tu casa -mira de reojo a Kenny- Se cuando sobró..y hablando de eso -mira a piplup en su cabeza y lo agarra- ellos necesitan estar a solas ¿entiendes? -el pokémon sin comprender mucho asiente y se acomoda en su cabeza- ves hasta piplup sabes que necesitas hablar con él y para eso necesitas privacidad *ya es hora*

Se va rápido, no sin antes decile nuevamente que no se preocupe. Y ellos solo pueden ver como se aleja hasta que desaparece y Kenny le pregunta a dawn ¿si estaba bien dejarlos ir así?

_eee..si *eso espero*

_si tu lo dices -se calla unos segundos y la encara nervioso- ¿Entonces te parece si vamos a hablar a la plaza?

_este… esta bien *hay le preguntare alfin como esta*

Sin decir nada más se van caminando encimados en sus pensamientos hacia dicho lugar

. _,.,.,.,.,_ _.,.,.,.,.,_ _.,.,.,.,.,_ _.,.,.,.,.,_ _.,.,.,.,.,_ _.,.,.,.,.,_ _.,.,.,.,.,_ _.,.,.,.,.,_ _.,.,.,.,.,_ _.,.,.,.,.,_ _.,.,.,.,.,_ _.,.,.,.,.,_ _.,.,.,.,.,_ _.,.,.,.,.,_

Por otro lado los chicos ya empezaban a preocuparse, sin contar que las bolsas empezaban a pedales y para males del moreno el entrenador no paraba de quejarse. Y justo cuando sentía que iba a explotar escuchan la voz de Ayumi llamándolos mientras corría con una mano levantada.

_chicos perdón la espera

Ninguno le dice nada pues estaban más concentrado en ver que venía sola y con el pokémon de su amiga, preguntándose a si ¿donde estaba y por qué se habían separado? Cosa que Ayumi se dió cuenta y rápidamente la excusa diciendo se fue a hacer algo que se olvidó y me pidió que se lo cuidará y me adelantará cosa que el pokémon captó enseguida y la apoyo acintendo con la cabeza. Cosa que pareció convencerlos ya que solo dijeron que entonces se fueran, dejando aliviada a la chica y dirigiéndose así a la casa de la coordinadora.

_ahh perdón -se percata de la cantidad de bolsas- no les pregunte si querían ayuda

Y más veloz que un ponita el entrenador le dijo que si aliviado entregandole algunas y evitando que el moreno se negara, haciendolo enojar nuevamente.

_ASH!

_que si pesa -levanta los hombros como si nada-

Eso solo hace que el moreno lo mire más mal todavía, pero la chica lo tranquiliza diciendo que no se preocupe. Y así siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la casa de Dawn donde Johanna los esperaba con la comida casi lista.

 _.,.,.,.,.,_ _.,.,.,.,.,_ _.,.,.,.,.,_ _.,.,.,.,.,_ _.,.,.,.,.,_ _.,.,.,.,.,_ _.,.,.,.,.,_ _.,.,.,.,.,_ _.,.,.,.,.,_ _.,.,.,.,.,_ _.,.,.,.,.,_ _.,.,.,.,.,_ _.,.,.,.,.,_ _.,.,.,.,.,_

El par de coordinadores de encontraban sentados en un banco de la plaza. Ambos querían empezar a hablar pero ninguno se atrevía, hasta que la ojiazul tomo valor y le preguntó lo que quería saber desde que volvió a encontrarselo.

_y dime ¿Como te encuentras? -ve que la ve sin entender y aclarar nerviosa- después del gran festival digo

_bueno si te digera que bien te estaría mintiendo -sonrie acongojado mientras mira al cielo- pero sabes también es contradictorio porque igual estaba feliz de haber llegado a la final contigo

_en cerio? -lo ve acentir y sonríe- yo también lo estaba, quería que la última batalla fuera nuestra pero cuando gané me puse tan feliz que -lo mira culpable- no me puse a reparar en ti

_y no tenías porque -le sonríe contento al ver que se preocupó por él- lo más seguro es que yo hubiera actuado igual, además lo di todo y estaba satisfecho por eso. De hecho sabés me alegro que por lo menos ya que perdí allá sido contigo -levanta la mano con el gesto de victoria con sus dedos- además verás Didi -la llama con el apodo que ella odia- que para la próxima es todo mío!

_eso veremos! Y no me llames así! -imfla los mofletes-

Después de ese se ríen y él mira a los juegos con nostalgia para encararla de nuevo

_te diste cuenta en que plaza estamos?

_la mira con detenimiento y recuerda- aquí nos conocimos! -le sonríe-

_exactamente.. éramos apenas unos niños, pero lo recuerdo perfectamente

_cierto -mira con nostalgia- pero ya no lo somos y cambiaron muchas cosas desde entonces

_quizas para tí..pero para mí solo se magnificaron -suspira y la mira serío- Dawn la realidad es que hay algo que quiero confesarte.. ¿Me escucharias?

Esta al escucharlo y verlo tan serio solo asciente con la cabeza intrigada. Captando así toda su atención dandole pie al chico para que continúe.

_en realidad es algo que quería decirte desde el gran festival pero no pude o quizás no estaba preparado o no era el momento -suspira- en fin creo que esté si lo es, aquí donde por lo menos para mí todo empezó y no lo puedo dejar pasar

Eso sólo asombra más a la coordinadora pero al no saber que decir decide esperar pacientemente a que él pueda aclararle todo

_antes que nada quiero aclarar que no quiero presionarte ni nada -sonrie nervioso- pero la realidad es que ya no lo aguanto y necesito que lo sepas -se agarra la cabeza- ¡Huy esto realmente cuesta y más al saber lo que diras! -suspira nervioso- pero no pienso retractarme -la mira decidido- es un decicion que ya tomé y voy a decirtelo..yo.. la realidad es que yo -se pone todo rojo y mira al piso mientras cierra las manos en forma de puño- que yo desde ese dia que te vi aquel dia en esta plaza…seria desde siempre ESTUVE ENAMORADO DE VOS!...

Dawn en ese momento quedo con la mente en blanco y igual de roja que el de todas las cosas que se imaginaba jamás pensó que sería una confencion departe del chico. Las palabras no le salían y por más que intento decirle algo no podía y es que nunca se puso a analizar en lo que sentía por su amigo hasta en este momento, causandola mucha confusión. Y encima empeoró cuando esté le dijo nuevamente que no era necesario decir nada, que ya lo sabía. Haciéndose preguntar qué sabía porque ni ella lo sabia

_y.. y que sabés según tú? -se atreve a preguntar finalmente- desde el principio estás diciendo lo mismo pero si yo no lo sé cómo es que vos lo sabes? Lo más lógico es que esper..

_no la quiero -la interrumpe apbrutamente- no necesito que me digas que no es a mi a quien eliges! Ni mucho menos que quieres a otro -ve que está la mira atónita y suspira frustrado- oh vamos Dawn ¿Me vas a hacer decirlo? Se que el que te gusta es Ash

La coordinadora lo mira más alterada y grita un ESPERA COMO!?, EL ES MI AMIGO NOMÁS Sorprendiendo al muchacho pues el daba por hecho esa realidad así que volvió a cuestionarla haciendo enojar a la chica.

_ya deja de secir eso! -ve que finalmente con se calla y suspira apenada- yo no iba a decir eso… de hecho como dije antes ni se que decir -agacha la cabeza avergonzada- jamás pensé que vos sentias eso por mí

_entonces.. -la ve sorprendido y sonrojado-

_entonces estoy confundida -juega con sus manos- es cierto Ash es un buen amigo y me apoyo mucho en mí camino como coordinadora.. pero vos tambien sos un gran amigo ok y a pesar que peliemos tanto… eres muy importante para mí.. y quizás -juega con su cabello- no lo sé es que nunca lo pense -lo mira- pero si me das un tiempo para pensarlo, seguro si podré hacerlo

_hablas...hablas en serio? -la ve atónito-

_claro. Es que acaso no puedes esperar?

_no es eso, es que que la realidad esperaba un rechazo, pero era tanta la presión que ya sentía.. que sentí que debía decirtelo aunque pusiera en riesgo nuestra amistad

_*Kenny* -agacha la cabeza avergonzada- en..tonces?

_entonces te esperare dawn todo el tiempo que sea necesario -le sonríe- después de todo lo estuve haciendo todo el tiempo.. aunque me alegra saber que te hago dudar porque significa que algo mas que un simple amigo te importo

Dawn lo mira entre sorprendida y avergonzada, haciendo que se le caiga una lágrima y le agradeza para despedirse e irse corriendo.

 _.,.,.,.,.,_ _.,.,.,.,.,_ _.,.,.,.,.,_ _.,.,.,.,.,_ _.,.,.,.,.,_ _.,.,.,.,.,_ _.,.,.,.,.,_ _.,.,.,.,.,_ _.,.,.,.,.,_ _.,.,.,.,.,_ _.,.,.,.,.,_ _.,.,.,.,.,_ _.,.,.,.,.,_ _.,.,.,.,.,_

Ayumi cada vez estaba más nerviosa y no sabía que decir, pues Dawn estaba tardando más de lo esperado y no sabía cómo excusarla.

_no te dijo si iba a tardar mucho mí hija Ayumi? -la miro preocupada la ex coordinadora-

_ehh.. no sólo me dió a piplup y me dijo que luego me alcanzaba -miro al pokémon en busca de su apoyo y este acintio-

_huy dónde se habrá habrá metido? -se toca una mejilla- si sigue así la comida va a enfriarse

_como ya que está!? -la mira alterado el entrenador-

 _.,.,.,.,.,_ _.,.,.,.,.,_ _.,.,.,.,.,_ _.,.,.,.,.,_ _.,.,.,.,.,_ _.,.,.,.,.,_ _.,.,.,.,.,_ _.,.,.,.,.,_ _.,.,.,.,.,_ _.,.,.,.,.,_ _.,.,.,.,.,_ _.,.,.,.,.,_ _.,.,.,.,.,_ _.,.,.,.,.,_

Dawn corrió hasta que se cansó pero las lágrimas no pararon se sentía realmente confundida, mal, todo junto. Y finalmente rendida y frustrada se al piso.

_no entiendo nada! Esto me confunde mucho

Así se queda unos minutos hasta que finalmente se calma y distingue en donde se encontraba sorprendiendola al ver que estaba cerca de su casa. Así que suspira, se limpia el rostro como puede y al notar que ya estaba tardando mucho se dije a su hogar.

Y al estar llegando ve como Ayumi la espera afuera y se tira a ella abrazandola muy fuerte

_ayumi.. este lo siento, de seguro los preocupe

_preocuparnos? -la mira con una seja levantada- sabés ya está la comida y sin vos no podemos empezar!

Todos (que ya estaban a su lado) lo miran con una mueca en el rostro y la seja levantada.

_realmente te gusta la comida ¿No es así? -ve que este no dice nada, ocasionando que Bock se riera-

_no sería Ash si no le gustará -le sonríe- aunque si lo piensas bien viste le pareces en ese sentido *y en otros también*

_eee!? -lo mira ofendida- pero si yo no me enojo porque no comemos!

_por eso dije media.. ya que en el apetito son iguales!

Esta no le dice nada solo lo mira ofendida y el ojimarron aprovecha para volver a mencionar el asunto de la comida, alegando que ya la chica había llegado y que no había necesidad de esperar más. Causando una leve risa de todos y que Joanna le sonriera y se dirigieran todos al comedor.

_ahora que lo pienso hija a donde fuiste? -le menciona la ex coordinadora mientras servía los platos-

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 _Kim: bien si quedo bastante largo pero es que así quedó al editarlo_  
 _Nao: entonces seguí editando por cierto apareció el 1er_ _shipp_ _sugoii_  
 _Kim: si bueno espero que les guste bye_


End file.
